Bittersweet Melody
by WriterOnWheels
Summary: He found himself missing home, missing the times when life was simple. With Gabi busy at Stanford, Troy is having trouble adjusting to life at Berkeley. Until an old friend teaches him to smile again. Troy x Kelsi.
1. Reconnecting

**Author's Note: I'm back! This time with a pairing I've never tried before. My inspiration is through the roof right now but updates may be spaced out a bit thanks in no small part to Grad School. I hope you guys like the story enough to stick with me to the end. As usual, standard disclaimers apply. Believe me, if I owned HSM it would be a totally different trilogy.**

**Oh and before I forget…this is for my friend Jess who has given me the task of bringing her plot idea to life. I hope I can do it justice.**

Bittersweet Melody

Two months had passed since he had made the journey to California. Classes were in full swing, basketball practice was intense, and he practically lived in the theater.

In fact, it might have been easier if he just stored some clothes backstage and took up residence there. Or at least that's how it felt some days.

But, for the first time in his life, Troy Bolton is lonely. Gabriella has been busy at Stanford, so immersed in her pre-law classes that even though they were exactly 32.7 miles from each other, he hadn't seen her since orientation weekend. He found himself missing home, missing the countless hours he'd spent with his friends. Missing the times when life was simple.

Even though Chad annoyed the hell out of him--and that was on a good day--he missed the one-on-one's in his backyard and the teasing banter that came with them.

Even though he still found himself wondering just how Jason had made it out of East High...gosh he missed all the laughter that always ensued when the dark-haired boy was around.

And, if he was honest, he even missed Sharpay. That's when he knew he was in trouble. He'd never tell a soul but he always found her quite amusing, funny, and even sweet when there was no drama or crisis happening.

The separation had driven the group of friends apart as they each explored their new lives. It was expected and understandable. But it still made him sad.

The only one he'd managed to stay in regular touch with was Kelsi, the tiny dynamo of a composer that, looking back, he wished he'd be-friended earlier. She was settling in fabulously at Juliard, truly in her element. She'd found Troy on Facebook and he'd readily accepted her friend request. Almost daily messages on each other's walls soon progressed into nightly IM conversations. Troy could talk to her for hours, he realized.

She didn't ask too many questions, didn't pry. She just listened. And boy did he need that at the moment.

He's feeling particularly lonely on this night, missing _something_ he can't quite put his finger on. His stomach is in knots from the stress of class, homework, and more practices than he can keep straight in his head.

His fingers are currently flying across the keyboard engrossed in one of the nightly conversations he's come to cherish. He's venting to her about a particularly intense basketball practice he'd had earlier in the day, and as he types each response, he briefly wonders how she puts up with all his whining.

But she's never complained. Not once.

He's in the middle of typing a long message when a ' low battery' message pops up on his screen. Suddenly an idea pops into his head and it takes only a second for him to send it off in a hurried message.

**wildcatchamps:** Hey Kels, my laptop is about to die. You wanna call me?[

Her response comes back without a moments hesitation.

**MozartLove:** sure

It only takes a minute for his phone to light up with a picture of them, taken after graduation, arms flung carelessly around each other in a hug as they send their caps toward the sky. He answers on the first ring. "Hey Playmaker, what's up?" he asks cheerfully. "Hey Hoops Man." she replies, her soft voice barely breaking through the phone. "Talk to me." Her tone is soft and warm. Comforting even.

As they launch into the conversation once again, it's like they never left the halls of East High. If he tries hard enough he can practically see her; it's as if she's cross-legged onstage across from him as they share a good conversation like they'd done for so many nights during the Spring Musicale.

And, as they share a hearty laugh, Troy Bolton feels those knots in his stomach start to loosen. They're replaced by a feeling he doesn't quite recognize.

He thinks it might be relief. Or peace.

But if he's honest...it sure does feel like butterflies.

They talk late into the night. Troy learns that Kelsi has been tapped to score the Julliard Fall Musical, an honor never before given to a first-year student. The words spill out of her mouth at warp speed as she gives him details of some of the pieces she's working on.

He's embarrassed to say he got lost five minutes ago when she started talking about scales and arrangements but he can't bring himself to stop her.

He hasn't heard her this excited since she'd unveiled You Are The Music in Me as a possibility for the Lava Springs talent show.

He loved that song and hated that he'd never got a chance to give voice to the beautiful lyrics that she had written especially for he and Gabi to sing.

Gabi.

Just hearing her name in his head makes those knots in his stomach reappear faster than he can will them away. He wonders how she's doing, though he has no doubt that she's fitting in just fine amongst all the prestigious scholars and geniuses at Stanford. She probably already had most of her professors wrapped around her little finger.

He'd tried to call her several times in the last few weeks but she always turned off her phone when she was studying and, as a result, Troy could practically recite her voicemail message more accurately than some of the monologues for his theater class.

_Hi, you've reached Gabi. I'm sorry I missed your call but if you leave your name and a message I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!_

He'd admit that sometimes he called just to hear her voice.

Deep down Troy knew that it had to be this way; Gabi was busy achieving the dream she'd held onto since childhood and, despite the protests of his heart, he knew it wasn't his place to take that away from her.

But God did he miss her.

His thoughts are broken when he hears his name being called repeatedly.

"Troy?" the quiet voice calls. "Troy?!"

Kelsi. The phone. Musicals. Crap…he'd totally forgotten she was even there.

"Sorry Kels," he apologies quickly. "I spaced out for a second."

He grins as laughter fills his ears. "A second?!" she says in mock exasperation. "Try five minutes, Troy."

He sighs, twirling the phone in his hand as he waits for her to speak again. "Sorry."

"How is she?" Kelsi inquires softly.

It had come out of nowhere, though he knows he shouldn't be shocked. She'd always been the most caring person he'd ever known.

And he forgot that she could read him like a book.

"I'm not sure, actually." he replies, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I haven't seen her in a month, she's really busy."

"You miss her don't you? It's a statement, not a question.

Troy nods furiously, momentarily forgetting that she can't see him. "I do." he says softly. "It's so hard making friends when I'm so busy, I just wish she had time to talk every once in awhile."

"She will." Kelsi reassures him. "Just give her some time to settle in…until then you have me!"

She says it tongue in cheek, an attempt to get him to smile…as if she can sense that his jaw is set in a tight frown.

He's oddly comforted by her statement but he can't help but feel undeserving of her attention. For years he had practically ignored her, instead choosing to hang out with Chad and Zeke. Sure, he had always smiled at her in the hallway but it wasn't until he'd auditioned for the musicale that they'd formally met and he'd come to know the real Kelsi; the one she couldn't hide behind the piano.

The girl with the sweet personality. The musician with talent beyond her years. The devoted friend.

In spite his best efforts to bite it back; he feels a lump forming in his throat. Troy Bolton does not cry. Unless you count that time with Chad in the gym during graduation. He'd take that secret to his grave.

But, he vows that someday he'll apologize to her for the past. He knows she'll shrug it off with a grin and a hug but he feels compelled to do it.

Because, the truth is, he can no longer imagine life without her friendship.

"Troy David Bolton!" her frustrated voice bursts down the phone. "Stop spacing out on me! I know I'm boring but this is ridiculous."

He's never heard her so frustrated and he can't stop the laugh that passes his lips.

"Sorry! My mind is all over the place tonight." he admits sheepishly. So, how's Jason?"

The question is met by silence and it momentarily unnerves him as he waits for her response.

"He ummm…" her voice breaks and Troy feels the dread settle in the pit of his stomach. "He broke up with me right before I left for New York…said he couldn't do the long distance thing."

Good lord, his friend was a moron.

"I'm so sorry, Kels." he murmurs. "I didn't know."

She forces out a laugh to cover the quake in her voice. "It's ok." she whispers. "_I'll_ be ok…who has time for a boyfriend anyway?"

At that moment he wants nothing more than to reach through the phone and hug her.

"Hey Troy." she says quietly, desperate to break the awkward silence that followed her admission. "I have an early rehearsal so I need to sleep…same time tomorrow?"

He answers before she can even finish the question. "Bet on it." he chuckles. 'Night, Playmaker...and thanks."

"You're welcome." she murmurs through a yawn. "Sleep well."

The call disconnects and as he looks down at his phone, Troy realizes that they'd talked for three hours. It had felt like five minutes.

Perhaps that saying was true…time flies when you're having fun.

As he snuggles under the covers for a night of long-awaited sleep, Troy Bolton has a revelation.

He's not lonely anymore.


	2. Always

**AN: Two chapters in less than 24 hours! I can't believe how inspired I am to write this story. But don't get used to it…sadly, Grad School will rear its ugly head again come Tuesday. **

Always

Berkeley, California is still blanketed in darkness the next morning when Troy is awakened by an obnoxious buzzing beside his head. It takes him a full five minutes to determine that the offending noise was simply his cell phone alerting him to a new text message.

At 4.a.m.

Troy Bolton considered himself to be quite normal; though, having been his best friend since they were in diapers, he's quite sure Chad would dispute that claim. He worked hard, he studied hard, and he played hard. He enjoyed a good horror flick every once in a while, he could dominate a game of Monopoly any day, anytime, anywhere—as his latest victim, Taylor could testify to that. And if you asked him, he'd give you ten reasons why Chinese food was heaven on Earth.

Yup, Troy was as normal as they come. Except when it came to sleep…that was a whole other matter entirely. He loved sleep; in fact, he'd lost count long ago of the number of detentions he'd received from Ms. Darbus during his days at East High because he'd overslept and been late to homeroom. Now he yearned for the weekends; two glorious days with no drama rehearsals or basketball practices when he could cocoon himself under the covers and sleep as long as he wanted.

Which is why, on this particular Saturday, he's not the least bit happy to be awake when the outside world is still bathed in darkness. He's beginning to understand why Darbus had such a hatred for cell phones. Someone better be dead, he thinks.

He snatches the phone from its spot on his pillow and feels his annoyance melt away as he looks at the screen through bleary eyes.

_One new message: Kelsi. _

He can't help but grin as he flips open the phone and scans the abbreviated text-speak.

**Morning Troy. On way to Saturday rehearsal. Sooo tired. **

Before he knows what's happening, his fingers are flying across the keypad, dialing her number without a thought. She answers on the first ring.

"Morning Troy." she chirps happily. He briefly wonders how she can be so cheery at this ungodly hour, even when the text she had sent moments before said she was exhausted.

"It's four a.m., Playmaker." he teases, his voice thick with sleep. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

He can practically see her slapping her hand over mouth as the realization dawns. "Oh my gosh!" I'm sorry, Troy!" she apologizes. "I forgot the time difference. I was just walking to rehearsal by myself and…"

He cuts off her hurried explanation with a soft laugh. "Kels, it's ok. Contrary to what Chad may have told you, I will not kill you for waking me up." he reassures her gently. "Now, why are you walking in the middle of New York City alone at this hour?"

She sighs. "Because I'm the only one stupid enough to get up this early on a Saturday."

She says it like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

He can't stop the chuckle that passes from his lips. "Would you be mad if I agreed on that point?"

He swears he can almost feel her playful glare through the phone as her voice erupts in a shriek. "Yes!! Unlike you, Troy, I like to be awake and experience the world." she admonishes softly. "You shouldn't sleep that long, you know…it's not healthy."

He sighs exasperatedly, too tired to come up with a retort. "You just don't know what you're missing." he says. "It's the best thing ever!"

He's pouting now and by the time he finishes his rant, Kelsi is howling with laughter. "You know." she says, her voice serious. "I don't know why they ever called Ryan the Drama King…that title clearly belongs to you."

Troy gasps, loving this humorous side of the normally quiet composer. "Low blow, Nielsen." he says. "_Very _low blow."

She's quiet for a minute, taking a moment to wipe away the tears that had come as a result of her laughter. "Truth hurts, Bolton." she replies, matter of factly. "But I'm at the rehearsal hall now so you can go back to sleep while I slave away working on this new song."

He sighs, grateful that he won't have to be awake for much longer but sad that the conversation has to end. He could talk to her all day, he realized.

"Bye Kels." he whispers. "Have a good rehearsal."

Her voice is soft as it floats down the line. "Bye Troy." she replies. "Enjoy you're lazy Saturday."

Troy snaps the phone shut and throws it against his night table with a thud. He can feel the sleep pulling at his eyelids once again as he slips back under the covers. As he retreats back to dreamland, he's doing something that, with all the upheaval that had marked his life lately, he wondered if he'd ever do again.

He's smiling.

By the time Troy wakes for the second time that day, the afternoon sun has taken up residence outside his dorm room window. He's once again brought out of slumber by his cell phone but this time he stops in his tracks when his mind registers the ringtone.

Everyday. Gabi.

It's the song he had learned in an attempt bring her back into his life after a summer of idiotic decisions at Lava Springs last year. Since then it had become a symbol for them; a sort of motto for their relationship. He loved the song—another Kelsi masterpiece—but now, as it continues to play on his phone, he realizes that he's never been so nervous in his life.

Thirty-three days had passed since he'd heard these lyrics and seen her name flash on the screen of the tiny phone. And, even though he's aching to hear her voice, he can't help but notice the nervous shake that seems to have taken over his hand. He wonders how she's been; how she'll sound.

But most of all…he wonders what he'll say.

He brings the phone to his ear and is immediately greeted by her soft voice. "Hey Wildcat."

His heart melts at just those two simple words, the anxiety of the previous minutes washing away like water.

"Hi Sweetheart." he murmurs. "How are you?"

"Busy!" she says with a sigh. "So busy you wouldn't even believe it."

He listens intently as she rants about all the work that keeps piling up. A paper due for her Constitutional Law class next week. A brief for her Intro to Law seminar the week after that. A huge case law review for her Policy course next month.

Suddenly, Troy feels the possibility of a date with his girlfriend slipping further and further away.

He's broken from his thoughts as a question passes her lips. "How are you?" she questions softly. "I saw all of your missed calls…I'm sorry."

He finds himself wishing that she could be there with him; in his arms so he could hold her and offer a kiss as a peace offering. "It's ok. I've been busy too with classes and practice." he reassures her. "But I was hoping we could get together soon…I miss you, sweetheart."

He swears that he hears tears in her voice as she responds. "I miss you too, Wildcat." she murmurs. "But this month is so busy for me. I have class until late on Friday's and then I'm spending next weekend at home with Mom in San Luis Obispo. And then the following weekend I'm going with my roommate and some friends to L.A. for a girl's weekend."

Yup, so much for that date.

He tries to listen as she tells him more about Stanford and all the cool things she's been doing, but his mind is frozen on something she'd said earlier.

She'd made friends already. Good enough friends to plan a trip to Los Angeles with.

He wasn't the center of her world anymore as he had been when their relationship was blossoming back in Albuquerque. Of course he'd expected it; he knew she would thrive once she arrived in California and that her priorities might change. But he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt like hell as he watched it happen before his very eyes.

And, he briefly wonders if he's the only college freshman in America with no friends to hang out with on a Saturday afternoon.

Sure, he'd made an effort to be social and make friends. On the first night in the dorms he and his roommate Alex had stayed up all night talking and playing Halo. But since then, Alex had decided to go home to Monterey each weekend to go surfing with his high school friends. Troy hadn't asked to tag along and Alex hadn't extended an invitation.

The guys from the team were nice enough, though he suspected they only liked him because he could sink a three-pointer from ten feet behind the arc. Sure, he enjoyed the camaraderie during practice but he's always so damn tired after the intense drills that making small talk falls pretty low on his priority list.

The people in the theater department were sweet and, out of everyone they had made the most effort to include him in activities outside of school. Unfortunately these activities usually involved running lines or going to plays at the community theater. And, though he had fully embraced his love for theater, he swore if he had to hear about Shakespeare one more time outside of the classroom he was going to bang his head against the nearest wall. Repeatedly.

A whisper breaks him from his trance. "Troy." Gabriella murmurs. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My friend Kara from down the hall wants to go out for pizza and a movie. I love you."

He wishes for a moment that he could beg her not; plead with her to stay so they could truly catch up on all they had been missing in each other's lives.

Instead he lets her go with one simple statement. "Have fun, sweetheart." he says, hoping she doesn't notice the catch in his voice. "I love you."

He can't bear the sound of the dial tone in this moment so he snaps the phone closed as soon as he knows she's hung up. He's desperate now for something, _anything _to distract him from the torrent of thoughts swimming in his head.

Chad, he discovers, is too busy rushing a fraternity at U of A to text or call. Maybe next week, he says.

Sharpay is at the mall. Can't talk now, she says in a hurried text. Huge sale on Jimmy Choo's.

A quick check of Facebook tells him that Zeke is busy baking a cake for his Mom's birthday. There goes that idea.

It's not long before he feels that all too familiar lump building in the back of his throat. He hadn't thought it would affect him this much but, in truth, he's never felt more alone, more isolated than he does in this moment.

Troy Bolton doesn't cry. But today, just this once, he might break that rule.

Without a thought he's typing a rushed text on his phone. A plea of sorts.

_Playmaker, I need you. _

Before he even has a chance to glance away from the screen, it lights up with a reply.

_I'm here, Troy. Always. _


	3. Realizations

**AN: I come bearing Chapter 3! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, and fittingly so, because it might be the last for a few weeks. Grad School has reached the midpoint of the semester and it's crazy! I'll try to be back with an update as soon as I can. Until then, enjoy!**

Realizations

The early fall Saturday dawns bright, enveloping the dorm room in a warm glow. It's a perfect reflection of Troy's mood. At the moment he's turning every inch of the small space upside down, in desperate search of his favorite blue-striped polo shirt. He remembered packing it in one of the many boxes that had made their way from Albuquerque to California but, as usual, when he needed it, the offending garment was nowhere to be found. He's muttering curse words under his breath as he stretches out on the floor to explore under the bed. That darn shirt had to be here somewhere.

Reaching a hand into the dark space, he immediately latches on to soft fabric. He's about to claim victory when he realizes that it's just his old East High basketball jersey that he likes to wear for good luck during drills with his new team. And, judging from the smell, he realizes he might want to wash it soon.

As the search continues, he finds things that he swore had been left behind in the move.

The Italian shoes from his Lava Springs uniform. A plush basketball pillow Chad had given him as a going away present. His East High Senior Yearbook. He's flipping through the yearbook and mumbling incoherently, feeling the frustration build as he fails yet again to locate the missing garment.

It was her favorite. She'd bought it for him during one of their many trips to the mall with Sharpay, claiming that she loved the way it matched his cerulean eyes.

He wanted tonight to be perfect. He wanted to look perfect—she'd always teased him about being worse than any of the girls she knew when it came to his appearance.

But most importantly he wanted to show her that, despite months of sporadic phone calls and intermittent text messages, he still wanted to work at their relationship. And that tonight, the only thing that mattered was reconnecting.

It's only when he's broken from his trance by a soft voice that he remembers the phone that lays tucked between his ear and his right shoulder. Crap, he'd spaced out again. She'd never let him live this one down.

"Troy!" she chides gently. "She hasn't seen you in three months…she won't care if you wear her favorite shirt or just a t-shirt."

He laughs nervously, knowing she's right. "Sorry Playmaker." he apologizes. "I'm just excited!"

Her response catches him off guard, though he supposes by now he should have expected it. "No Troy, you're about six levels beyond excited…you're as giddy as Sharpay during a Prada sale." she teases. "You need to calm down."

He can't help but chuckle, but the laughter stops almost instantly as her words finally register. He's continually amazed at her ability to center him; to remind him of what is truly important. Three weeks had passed since he had called her in sheer panic, tears streaming down his cheeks in a rare moment of vulnerability, as he vents about all that has gone wrong in his life.

He was 1,653 miles from all he'd ever known. His girlfriend was too busy for him. His friends, he'd said, had forgotten about him.

She'd stopped his rant with a simple question. "Troy." she'd asked softly. "What am I?"

He'd been confused by her question at first, unsure how to answer. "Umm—" he stutters brokenly, his voice thick with tears. "You're my friend."

He swears he can practically see her nod through the phone. "Exactly." she'd said matter of factly. "I'm here…and so is Gabi. I can guarantee you that she still thinks about you even if she's too busy to call right now."

He'd calmed instantly at the thought, the loneliness leaving his body as Kelsi continued to reassure him. They'd talked for two hours, long after his tears had dissolved into hysterical laughter as she recalled a hilarious set mishap during rehearsal that day. And, as he'd hung up that night he found himself scrolling through the photos on his phone, stopping on a shot of he and Gabi that Chad had captured at graduation. They're hugging each other close and smiling toward the camera, truly ecstatic about the journey life was about to take them on. As he had looked at the photo, taken all those months ago in the safety of their former world, Troy had been filled with a sense of determination. He would persevere, he'd settle for nothing less. He'd learn to love his new life and flourish in the opportunities Berkeley offered him.

He just hoped Gabi would be there alongside him when he reached the finish line.

Two days after the conversation with Kelsi, he'd been sitting in the library writing an English paper when his phone had buzzed with a text message.

_One new message: Gabi. _

His fingers fly across the touch screen, opening the message in mere seconds. The flurry of words makes him smile so wide he's afraid his cheeks might shatter.

_Hey Troy! My schedule's clearing up…dinner at the end of the month?_

He doesn't think he's ever replied to a text so fast. It's a simple message but he hopes she can sense his excitement.

_Can't wait, sweetheart! Love you!!!_

Time had gone agonizingly slow since that night but it had all lead up to today; in a few short hours he'd make the short drive to Stanford. He's filled with unbridled anticipation, but it doesn't take long for the nerves to overtake him.

"Kels," he murmurs softly. "I'm really nervous."

Her voice is soft and reassuring as it floats down the phone. "There's nothing to be nervous about." she reminds him. "You're taking her to her favorite restaurant _and _you're letting her choose a chick-flick for the movie…what more could a girl ask for?"

He lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It's just Gabi, he reminds himself. She'll love it.

They continue to make random conversation as he finally locates the elusive polo under his psychology book and begins to dress.

"Aha!!" he says triumphantly. "Found it!"

Though he can't see her, he can sense her rolling her eyes. "Seriously Troy, you are way too easily amused." she teases. "Now I'm gonna let you go so you can finish getting ready…have fun!"

He wants to ask her to stay on the phone, to provide a distraction while he makes the drive but he knows he won't be able to concentrate on much beyond getting there safely. "Bye Kels." he whispers. "I'll call you tomorrow to let you know how things went."

It isn't long before a dial tone meets his ear and he's shoving the phone in his pocket, followed by his wallet and keys as he prepares to leave. With one last glance around the quiet room, he steels his nerves and walks out the door.

It's now or never.

Before he knows what's happening, Troy is steering his car into a small space outside Gabriella's dorm. It takes him a moment to notice the small girl walking toward him from the direction of the building but when he does he launches into a sprint, anxious to finally bridge the gap between them. When he finally reaches her he lifts her from her spot in the grass, twirling her in his arms as he rains soft kisses on her lips.

"Hey beautiful." he murmurs between whispery pecks to her eyelids, nose, and lips. "How's my girl? I missed you so much."

She's giggling madly as he sets her back down on the ground and the sweet sound is like music to his ears. He'd always loved her laugh; there was something so carefree about it. So innocent. And as he listens to the sweet sound echo through the courtyard that surrounds them, it's as if all is right with the world again.

The three month separation. The sporadic phone calls. The tears that came when missing each other became too much to bear.

None of that matters anymore. Because right now, in this moment, it's as if they'd never left.

"Hey Wildcat." she whispers, using an index finger to caress his cheek as she leans up to drop a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I missed you too."

He grins, finally taking a moment to step back and take in her appearance. She's wearing a plum-colored scoop neck sweater and jeans; her hair swept into a messy bun atop her head. Even in the simplest of clothes he can't help but think that she looks absolutely stunning.

The joyous reunion continues for a few minutes more, each kiss doing wonders to erase the hardships of the last few months. It's only when Troy's eyes glance around the courtyard that he remembers that they're not alone; they seem to have caught the attention of a few students sprawled out on the grass.

"Gabi." he whispers, biting back a laugh. "I think we're being watched, sweetheart."

He steps back just in time to see the pink color her cheeks, unable to stop the retort that passes his lips.

"Somebody's blushing." he teases, leaning down to drop one final kiss on her warm cheek.

He gasps, feeling a hand come in contact with his shoulder as she slaps him playfully. "I thought you came up here to visit me, not embarrass me." she replies with a smirk. "Now let's get out of here…I believe I heard something about a dinner reservation."

He takes her to the California Café, a quaint little café she had fallen in love with on her first visit day to Stanford. The hostess seats them in the back, away from the chatter of the other customers that surround them.

It's the perfect place for reconnecting, he thinks.

"Order whatever you want, sweetheart." he tells her. "This is your day."

She grins, reaching over to capture his hand as her eyes peruse the menu. He can't help but think how much he's missed this; how the simple act of holding her hand can calm his nervous heart. He's startled out of his reverie a moment later when an excited shriek meets his ears from across the table.

"Look Troy!" she exclaims. "They have Margherita Pizza…I can't believe I've never seen it on the menu before!"

He laughs, his mind filling with bittersweet memories of that spring picnic in her room all those months ago...when they'd shared a Margherita Pizza and chocolate covered strawberries.

That was the night he had truly become a man. The night he had put her dreams ahead of his own. The night he had given her permission to break his heart and go to Stanford for the Honors Program, leaving the musicale, her friends, and the only true home she had ever known behind.

It was the night that had changed everything.

With the pizza and drinks ordered a few minutes later, they settle into soft conversation to pass the time. She tells him about her best friend down the hall, Lauren, a pre-med major from San Francisco. They'd hit it off during the first day of orientation and had been practically inseparable ever since. Before Troy knows what's happening, she's regaling him with stories of the trip they'd taken to LA last weekend. She tells him how they had rented a beach house on Venice Beach and spent the entire weekend relaxing in the sand, biding their time between sunbathing and fierce games of beach volleyball against a group of guys they'd met from USC.

As she talks, Troy feels that familiar sense of dread settling in his stomach. The shy, timid girl that had stolen his heart on that karaoke stage is seemingly gone, replaced by a vivacious, spontaneous, beautiful woman. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy for her; happy that college had brought her out of her shell.

Yet, he feels like he barely knows the woman sitting opposite him. And, worst of all, he wonders if he's even worthy of her love anymore.

He's given a reprieve from his horrible thoughts as Gabi's soft voice meets his ears. Her question makes him want to run to the nearest dark corner and hide.

"So Wildcat." she says, swallowing a mouthful of pizza. "Tell me about your friends…I want to know everything!"

It takes every ounce of willpower he possesses to even form the words. He wants to tell her how much he's struggling, how much he wishes things were different, how he would love to have just half of the many friends she'd made.

But he doesn't want to worry her so he steels his nerves, swallows the lump in his throat and forces the half-truths past his lips.

"Well the kids from the theater program are nice…there's this kid Trent who reminds me a lot of Chad…he's hilarious!" he informs her. "And Anthony from the team is pretty cool…but really I don't have many friends."

That last part had slipped out before he had realized what he was saying and he regrets it immediately as he watches her normally glowing chocolate orbs cloud over with worry.

"Who do you talk to then?" she wonders aloud. "Because I know you and you can't go five minutes without talking to someone, Mr. Social."

Her voice is soft and warm and, for a brief moment, he considers telling her everything. Instead he settles for a nervous laugh, a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence that has befallen them.

"I've kept in touch with Kelsi." he whispers softly. "We usually talk every night."

Gabriella's eyes light up at his mention of their friend. "Kelsi!" she says enthusiastically. "I haven't talked to her since graduation…tell her I said hi next time you talk to her."

He nods, grateful for the change in mood. He no longer feels like he's drowning in this unfamiliar feeling of inferiority.

The conversation remains light as Gabi tells him more about her program and the intense classes that she loves. As he expected, she's excelled to the top of most of her classes and wrapped the professors around her pretty little finger. For the first time all afternoon, he sees glimpses of the Gabi he'd once known. The one who got excited talking about homework and school; things that most people would find as boring as watching paint dry. Normally he'd count himself among those people but, in this moment, he realizes that he'd listen to her talk about case law forever if it meant he didn't have to acknowledge the changes that had occurred in their lives in the past months.

The beautiful familiarity is broken moments later when Gabi excuses herself to visit the restroom. Troy takes the opportunity to check his phone which had been buzzing incessantly against his hip for the last half hour.

_One new message: Kelsi. So, did you hear any catcalls? I know you barely made it to her dorm room before you kissed her. _

He can't stop the grin that forms on his lips as his fingers type a reply.

_What are you, a mind reader? And for your information, we made it to the courtyard..and yes, there were a few stares. This is awkward. _

Before he can even look away from the screen, it lights up with a reply.

_Not a mind reader…but wouldn't that be awesome?! No, I just know you…you can't last five minutes. It's really disgusting, you know;). _

As his thumb presses down to close the keyboard as he slides the phone back into his pocket, he notices Gabi sliding back into her chair. The next sentence that leaves her mouth renders him speechless.

"There's that smile." she murmurs, connecting their hands once again. "You haven't smiled like that since we got here."

He tries to ignore the wave of guilt that threatens to overtake him when he realizes that the beautiful woman seated across from him hadn't caused it.

Worse yet, it broke his heart that she'd noticed. It was official; he thinks…he's the world's worst boyfriend.

"Oh yeah?" he murmurs, flashing his famous megawatt grin as he leans forward to capture her lips in a sensual kiss. "Is that what you're looking for?"

He only wishes it was genuine.

After lunch, they'd headed off to a late afternoon movie. She'd chosen Love Happens, the newest Jennifer Anniston movie and the epitome of a chick-flick.

"You better love me." he'd teased as he purchased the tickets and a giant tub of popcorn. "Chick flicks are so overrated."

The movie had ended just as the sun was setting over Palo Alto and, as he drives back toward the Stanford campus, he can't help but think what an enjoyable end to the date it had been.

"I really liked the movie." Gabi says excitedly as he steers the car onto her street. "I love Jennifer Anniston."

He smirks, turning to face her as he begins to speak. "I don't remember much beyond the previews." he replies with a wink. "And the fact that you do tells me I wasn't doing my job properly."

The all too familiar blush paints her cheeks as her mind replays the early moments in the movie theater, getting lost in his kisses as the previews droned on around them.

Laughter fills the small space of the car but it's broken by the sound of Troy's hopeful voice. "Hey Gabi, I have tickets to see U2 next Saturday in LA…I was hoping we could make a weekend of it."

Her reply comes a little too quickly for his liking and the fact that she can't look him in the eye tells him all he needs to know.

"I'm sorry Troy." she whispers, her eyes downcast to her lap. "Midterms are coming up and I really need to spend next weekend studying."

Deep down he understands and knows he should respect her decision. But the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, all the anger, loneliness and sadness of the past three months bubbling to the surface like a geyser.

"Gabi." he says softly. "I went to Berkeley so we could be close to each other…and now we barely see each other and you never even pick up your phone."

"Isn't that what Kelsi's for?" she retorts as the familiar buzz of a new text reverberates from his hip. Her tone is biting and one look at her face alerts him to the fury hidden behind her eyes.

He recoils, stunned by the uncharacteristic anger he's witnessing from his normally quiet Gabi. When she finally gathers the courage to glance up from her lap, the tears she sees in his eyes are enough to make her hate herself. Her Troy didn't cry.

"I'm sorry Troy." she stammers through tears, suddenly at a loss for words. "I didn't mean that, it just came out…I'm sorry."

She leans forward across the seat to caress his cheek as a sort of peace offering but she's shocked when he bristles at her soft touch. A part of him wants to take her in his arms and let his kisses paint a picture of the emotions he's feeling.

But he's so hurt right now he can't even think straight.

From previous experience, she knows better than to bother him when he's like this. So, with nothing but a whispered 'I love you' she clutches her purse and gets out of the car. She's stopped, only momentarily, by a whisper.

"Gabi, wait…" he implores her to look back at him. "I love you."

His voice was so soft she'd had to strain to hear it over the whir of the car's engine. And with one last glance she turns back toward her dorm and breaks into a dead sprint, hoping against hope that he won't follow.

She doesn't want him to see the torrent of tears cascading down her cheeks. She doesn't want to hurt him anymore.

Because, try as she might to deny it, she knows that nothing will ever be the same again between them.

The drive back to Berkeley is long, the 32.7 miles stretching on for what seems like hours. Troy is too stunned to even cry; his brain still struggling to comprehend what had just happened. He knew things had been different; awkward even, but he had never expected his attempt at a romantic date to end in a screaming match.

He realizes that he's never felt as alone as he does in this moment. He'd just yelled at Gabi for doing everything he'd begged her to do during their picnic all those months ago; for going after her dream.

The thought makes him nauseous and he wants nothing more than to crawl under the cocoon of his covers and hide from the world.

When he finally reaches the safety of his dorm room, he doesn't even bother undressing except to remove his shoes. He just wants to sleep. To forget. And, as he closes his eyes against a new round of tears, he allows himself to enter dreamland with a renewed sense of hope. Hope that somehow, someday, all will be right with his world again. In his last moments of consciousness, he prays for a dream of Gabriella.

_The auditorium is dark when he enters, save for the virtually useless light of the fire exit sign. Today is the last day of Spring Musicale rehearsals for the week and he's surprised when he realizes that he's the first to arrive. He'd even beat Darbus who, he swore, actually lived in the large room. It's only when he steps across the threshold of the hallowed hall that he catches sight of a figure on the stage, bathed in dark shadows. He grins to himself as he makes out the outline of curly hair as the person makes their way across the stage. _

_It would be just like her to go to school early to run her lines alone, he thinks. Even when the musicale was about each of the Wildcats and their futures and most of the lines were ad-libbed. _

_He can't help but love her even more for her dedication._

_Before he can stop himself, he's bounding up the stairs toward the area where she's standing in the middle of the stage. When he reaches her, he captures her tiny body and holds her close. _

_He's too distracted to hear the gasp from the girl in his arms. They stay like that, swaying to their own silent melody for a few minutes, loving the peace that overtakes them in that moment. He leans his head on her shoulder and brushes a whispery kiss to her soft cheek. He can practically feel her smiling as she gives in to the soft giggle building in the back of her throat. It's like music to his ears…a music he'll never tire of listening to. _

_It's only when Ms. Darbus enters and switches on the lights a few minutes later that their solitude is broken. _

"_Mr. Bolton, Ms. Nielsen." she says, trying without much success to hide the surprise in her voice. "I didn't expect to see you here so early."_

The dream startles him awake, his hazy mind taking a moment to catch up with his reality. His body is drenched in sweat and his muscles are sore from tossing and turning in the hours since he'd given into slumber. But none of that matters now. Because, in the span of five minutes, everything he had ever known and believed had been turned on its head.

He had just had a dream about Kelsi. His Playmaker.

He'd kissed her. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't liked it; even it did occur in the midst of a sleep-deprived, over-emotional dream. He wonders if there's such a thing as Freudian slips in the dream world. He thinks maybe he should listen to this one.

Ten minutes pass before his breathing regulates, a strange sense of calm enveloping him for the first time all day. And, as he slides back under the covers, he knows what he has to do. He can't keep pretending that things will ever be the same again.

If he loves Gabi, if he ever loved her at all during any point of their relationship, he knows he has to do right by her.

He has to set her free.


	4. Heart to Heart

**AN: I'm back! Holiday Break just started so I have plans to make major progress on this story over the next month. I hope my loyal readers are still with me and that this update meets their standards. Now, I decided to change things up a bit this chapter and write some of it from Kelsi's point of view. The change is clearly noted so you won't get confused. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! Reviews are like chocolate, I can never get enough;).**

Heart to Heart

Troy spends the rest of the night tossing and turning beneath the bed sheets, hoping against hope that when he wakes up the events of the last twelve hours will be nothing but a horrible nightmare.

Unfortunately, his mind has a different idea and, as his eyes blink against the morning sun, he's assaulted with memories of every agonizing detail, as if his life was actually on rewind and he was reliving it.

Memories of the awkward lunch, where he'd finally admitted his vulnerability and loneliness to the person who could once solve even his most serious problem with a simple touch or a soft kiss.

Memories of the fight in the cab of his truck, one that had unwittingly exposed the signs they had been ignoring for months. The distance, though it only measured 32.7 miles, was eating away at the love they'd built. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to erase the image of Gabriella running across the parking lot from his memory. Each time it replays in his mind's eye, it feels like a freshly-sharpened dagger ripping at his heart.

Memories of the dream that had transported him back to the hallowed hall of the East High auditorium and into the arms of Kelsi, the person who had truly become one of his best friends in his first few months at Berkeley. That five minute span of time had turned the last three years of his life as he had known them completely upside down.

It had driven him to realizations that tore his heart in two and made him want to hide from the world until all the confusion he was feeling had blown over like a summer wind storm.

But he knows he has to face his new reality. He's replayed everything in his head more times than he cares to remember, but the answer is always the same. Though he knows deep down that they can conquer this hurdle, he's convinced himself that Gabriella will be better off without the baggage brought on by a lonely, needy boyfriend.

For the first time he understands how she had felt during that summer at Lava Springs when he had ditched the Wildcats for fancy Italian shoes and a chance at a U of A scholarship. The feeling makes him want to vomit.

He doesn't move until noon; reasoning that the longer he stays cocooned in bed the longer he can avoid the inevitable. It's 12:15 by the time his hand sneaks out from under the comforter and retrieves his phone from the night table. He punches her number on speed dial, the ringing sounding like a bullhorn in his ear. The line connects on the second reasoning and, for one fleeting moment he throws all of his recent epiphanies out the window, hoping that a long talk will make everything better.

But that hope is dashed when the soft whisper of Gabi's voice floats down the line.

"Troy," she says quietly, "we need to talk."

She says it first, her voice steady as the acrid words leave her lips. "Troy, I think we need to take a break." she says, "Our goals seem to be pretty different right now and it's pretty obvious I'm holding you back."

He wants to yell at her; tell her she's crazy for thinking that _she's _holding _him _back…if anything, he's quite sure the opposite is true.

But the words don't come. He's amazed that one sentence; eerily similar to the one that had been haunting him all morning, can steal his ability to speak.

When he finds his voice, it takes all the air in his lungs to force out two simple words. "Gabi, I..."

She cuts him off with a resolute whisper. "Troy don't." she advises him, "just remember one thing…I will always love you. Be strong for me, Wildcat."

He's having trouble regulating his breathing now, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him. But, before she disconnects the call, he manages four simple words. A sentiment he's not sure will ever change.

"I love you, Waterbug."

With the sound of a dial tone it's over, like a novel with a rushed ending. And that dagger, with one final swift movement, breaks his heart in two.

For a moment he feels completely lost. He wishes someone had written a book, _Breaking Up for Dummies_ perhaps, with step by step instructions because right now all he wants is to find a way to turn his brain off. If he doesn't have to think, he can forget. If he can forget, even for a split second, he won't become a prisoner of his own memories.

Before he knows what's happening he's inside Haas Pavilion, seeking solace in the sport he's loved since before he could walk. His only companion is the sound of the ball bouncing off the rim as he misses yet another shot.

It isn't long before his sadness gives away to frustration and unbridled anger. Anger at himself for not mentioning his feelings earlier, for not being honest with himself…for not fighting harder to save the relationship he'd cherished.

The scream leaves his lips on its own accord, echoing through the empty arena at a sickening pitch.

He collapses to the floor in a tired heap, closing his eyes against the fluorescent lights perched above him.

He needs a distraction and fast…because at this moment he thinks the walls surrounding him would make good punching bags. Taking out his phone, Troy dials Chad. They haven't talked in over three months thanks to their busy schedules but, at this moment, he thinks that his curly-haired best friend is the only one who can possibly understand.

Chad's exuberant greeting catches him off guard. "Troy, what's up man?!" he choruses enthusiastically. "It's been awhile."

He has no patience for pleasantries so he cuts right to the chase. "Gabriella and I broke up." he says.

His tone is flat, masking the multitude of emotions swirling through his body. He remembers the "everyone knows you don't take the girl to college" speech Chad had given him last Spring before prom and waits for the 'I told you so'. But the taunting words never come; instead Troy is met by silence from the other end of the line.

"Chad?" he questions. "You still there?"

The answer comes moments later. "I uhhh…" he stammers. "Whoa! This is big, dude."

For the first time all day Troy lets out a strained chuckle, amazed at his friend's stupidity. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." he retorts.

Chad backpedals as the insensitive tone of his previous remark finally registers with him. "No I mean…you're Troy and Gabriella, this isn't supposed to happen."

When he responds, Troy's voice is nothing but a whisper. "I know."

"What happened?"

The question lights a fire in his stomach and he lets loose, the anger and frustration flooding his body like water from a geyser. He rants about the demanding scheduled that had ruined his plans for monthly date nights, and the downright torture of basketball practice that had often forced him to cancel their nightly phone dates. He curses Stanford for its mere existence, hoping it will make him feel better.

Instead, her face invades his mind and he blinks hard, willing it away, if only to save him from drowning in misery. He briefly wonders if she is taking this as hard as he is. Normally he'd scoop her up in his arms and soothe away her pain with that rocking motion she loved whenever he held her, but he's under no illusions…that's not his job anymore.

At the moment, the gravity of the situation finally settled on his heart. There would be no more late night phone calls. No more weekends cuddling on the couch as they watched all the chick flicks she loved, and he only pretended to hate. There would be no more Troy and Gabriella.

They'd broken up. Fuck.

Troy is broken from his trance moments later as Chad's voice rings in his ear. "Troy, you still there?" he questions. "You spaced out on me, dude."

He laughs softly, adjusting the phone against his ear as he sits up. "Yeah, sorry." He apologizes. "I just got distracted for a sec."

He can practically see Chad nodding through the phone and he wonders if his friend is thinking of the time last summer when he had gone through this with Taylor, before she headed to Yale and a new life on the East Coast.

"Chad, how am I supposed to get through this?" he asks. "And if you tell me to hook up with a cheerleader, I swear to god I will fly to Albuquerque and turn that monstrosity on your head into a mohawk."

Chad lets out a loud laugh, glad to see glimpses of his mischievous friend amidst his turmoil. But, his voice soon turns serious. "Keep busy." he advises. "It's gonna hurt like hell for awhile but it'll get better, I promise. It's like a new start but you'll get used to it."

That last statement echoes through Troy's head like the beat of a drum and he wonders when his lunkhead best friend became so smart. Soon, he disconnects the call with a promise to call more often and prepares to leave the arena. Retrieving his basketball he launches one last shot, pumping his fist in victory as it sails through the net. As he turns to leave the solitude of the arena, Chad's words reverberate through his tired mind once again.

_It's like a new start. _

At the moment, that single sentiment is the only thing keeping Troy Bolton from breaking.

Kelsi's Point of View

Kelsi Nielsen is busy jamming to Taylor Swift on her iPod, sheet music and lyric books spread out around her and she reworks a scene for the Winter musicale. She's spent all day struggling over one pesky lyric that just doesn't sound right. Boredom had set in long ago, but with nothing else to do on this lazy Sunday, she'd become a slave to her lyric book. The sun is setting over New York when she hears a soft knock at her door and she's grateful for an excuse to leave her desk for the first time in hours.

All the stress and frustration of the lyric issues are forgotten as she opens the door, coming face to face with a fedora hat and a megawatt smile she'd recognize anywhere.

"Ryan!" she cries enthusiastically, launching herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?!"

He laughs, pulling his friend close. "Well I figured it was time you stopped ignoring me so I invited myself over." he chides gently. "And the best part…I brought food!"

She knows he's joking but she can't stop the guilt that creeps into her mind. It was true; both Kelsi and the younger Evans twin had been ecstatic to learn they'd be attending Julliard on scholarship. The thought of having a familiar face nearby as they made the transition from New Mexico to the hustle and bustle of New York City had brought some semblance of comfort. But busy schedules, rehearsals, and shows had prevented them from getting together nearly as often as they'd like. In the three months they had been at Julliard she had only seen him twice, in passing, as she made her way to rehearsal. Not nearly enough, she thinks.

Before long they're sprawled out on her bed, pizza and soda spread out between them as they get lost in conversation.

"You know." Kelsi says as she reaches for a slice of pizza. "I've known you for like eight years and I have never once seen you eat pizza."

He grins, reaching over her to retrieve a breadstick. "I may be a dancer, Kels." he says matter of factly, "but I still have my vices. Now can I have your pepperoni?"

She watches in amusement as he pops the newly-acquired disks into his mouth with a satisfied grin.

As they eat, the two friends fall into an easy conversation as they catch up on each other's lives. She tells him about her musicale and he fills her in about the new show he's best cast to dance in over on Broadway. He's living his dream and she couldn't be happier for him.

The question she knows he's been dying to ask finally passes his lips after they finish dinner. "So, do you keep in touch with anyone from East High?"

Her answer is nonchalant. "Troy and I talk quite a bit." she admits. "He's had some…trouble adjusting to California."

The room stays silent but the slight quirk of Ryan's eyebrows doesn't escape her notice.

"What?!" Kelsi squeals, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Ryan can't hold back the laugh bubbling in his throat. "Sorry Kels, but I just find it a little ironic. When Gabriella left the first time Sharpay was practically salivating at the chance to comfort him." he reminds her. "But he went to you…it's kind of like déjà-vu."

Her reply is steadfast. "I know what you're thinking, Evans." she admonishes. "and it's not like that."

But, deep down, she's not sure who she's trying to convince…Ryan or herself.

They're halfway through Moulin Rouge when they're phones vibrate in unison. When Kelsi flips hers open, the message from Chad cuts to her very core.

_FYI, Troy and Gabi broke up. _

When Ryan looks up from his Blackberry, he's met by Kelsi's pale face. It's as white as the snow blanketing the ground outside. He can almost see the wheels in her brain turning as they recall the conversation after dinner. When she finds her voice, it's nothing but a whisper.

"Ryan, you don't think…" She can't bear to finish the sentence; the mere thought makes her nauseous.

He pulls her close for a hug, knowing she needs the comforting touch in this moment. "Kelsi, don't beat yourself up over this." he warns her. "Only Troy knows the answer to that question, and all you can do is be there for him. He needs his friend right now."

She kisses his cheek in thanks, grateful when he starts scurrying around the room to clean up their mess from dinner. It isn't long before he's headed toward the door with a quick wave and a promise to hang out again next weekend. He'd love to stay and finish the movie but he knows that her mind is already thousands of miles away in Berkeley.

The clock on her bedside table reads 10:30 by the time she musters the courage to dial the familiar number. She's surprised when he answers on the first ring and her heart breaks at the words that leave his lips. It's not a request but a plea.

"I don't want to talk about it, just distract me." he pleads. "Please, Kels. Please."

His voice sounds foreign to her. Tired. Defeated. Lost.

She knows that, in this moment, a million 'I'm sorry's' will do nothing to ease his pain so she doesn't even try. She waits for him to say something more but when no words come, she lets the song lyrics that had invaded her mind float down the line.

As she sings, she swears she hears a contented sigh, a small sign letting her know that her plan is working.

It isn't long before the sound of even breathing meets her ear and she knows sleep has come for him, granting a short reprieve from his new reality. She ends the call mid-song, knowing he'll call again when he wakes to spill his soul and cry the tears she could tell he was trying to hide. She'll be waiting.

But right now Kelsi is grateful that, even if only for a split second, she can help him forget.

_Let me be the one you call__  
__If you jump I'll break your fall__  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night__  
__If you need to fall apart__  
__I can mend a broken heart__  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn__  
__You're not alone._

_--Savage Garden__  
_


	5. Believe

**AN: I'm back! School is insane this semester and my muse took a vacation but I wanted to get this out for y'all. This is for Jess for her birthday. She's one of the best friends anyone could ask for (and she loves my Trelsi) which makes her even more awesome. **

**Happy Birthday, Jess! And remember y'all….reviews are love**

Believe

Before long, the crisp fall air that had blanketed New York since early October gave way to a blustery winter chill. Snow showers were the norm now, and bundling up in three layers just to walk to her morning Music Theory class was becoming second nature. Normally she loved the cold; there was something about the bitter chill that invigorated her and gave her clarity on the days when her head was swimming from her busy schedule.

Today, however, Kelsi Nielsen hates Mother Nature and her winter freeze with the fire of one thousand suns.

It's November 20th, the first official day of Thanksgiving vacation for Julliard students and Kelsi is thrilled to be trading her hectic lifestyle for a few days of relaxation and rest back in Albuquerque. Growing up, she'd hated the stifling atmosphere of her small town but a few months away had taught her to appreciate the area where she'd spent her formative years.

She missed the familiarity of hanging out with the Wildcats every Friday night. She missed the routine of practicing on the baby grand in her music room.

She missed home.

Ryan, who missed Sharpay more than he was willing to admit, was just as anxious for the break. As soon as the dates for Thanksgiving holiday had been announced, he'd wasted no time in booking two tickets on the first flight of JFK. The flight is scheduled to take off in a mere three hours. Her suitcase is packed and situated by the door, her purse is hanging off the bedpost ready to be grabbed as she dashes out the door, and she's currently pulling an all-nighter in hopes of being able to sleep on the plane so she won't have to think about how much flying terrifies her.

But one glance out the window at the giant snowflakes falling from sky against the nighttime glow brings her back to reality. A huge winter storm was forecast for the day and she knew that each flake meant a slimmer chance of making it out of the city.

Sighing resignedly, she tries without much success to think of something that will take her mind off the sadness she's feeling. Her trance is broken moments later when a buzz from her instant messenger alerts her to a new message from Troy.

Kelsi casts a glance at the clock, chuckling when she realizes that it's 2:50 a.m. in California. She knows from experience that when Troy is up this late it usually means he's had a little too much fun at a frat party. His message is simple; no doubt a consequence of his foggy mind.

**wildcatchamps: 4 mre days**

**MozartLove: hey you. How was the party this week? And I don't know when I'll make it home now, there's a blizzard and I don't know if we can fly. **

She doubts that he has the patience to read her message in his compromised state so she's not surprised when his ringtone sounds just seconds later.

"Hey you." she answers softly.

A pitiful whine meets her ear and she wonders if it's a consequence of the headache he's inevitably feeling or if he'd actually understood her message.

Her answer comes a moment later when a slurred "stupid snow" floats down the line.

She laughs as she tries to reassure him despite her own reservations. "I don't know anything yet." she says. "Even if we can't get out today, I'm sure we'll be home before you get in on Wednesday."

She can practically see the pout gracing his lips as the realization dawns once again that he still has one more day of class before he can begin the drive home.

"Don't remind me, Playmaker." he says softly, as she can tell he's on the verge of sleep. "I just wanna get home."

He doesn't tell her the real reason why.

"Soon." she murmurs. "It'll be here before you know it."

He sighs and they continue talking until a knock on the door gets her attention. She turns her head to find Ryan leaning against her doorframe, a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Tell lover boy you need to go now." he teases. "If we want to get out of New York today we need to leave right now…word is they're closing the airports soon."

Kelsi lowers her head, hoping that Ryan can't see the blush coloring her cheeks from his teasing. Jamming her computer in its case, she grabs her bags and follows Ryan down the dimly lit hallway. The phone is still balanced on her shoulder as she listens to Troy chatter excitedly about something that had happened at the party he'd just come home from.

"Troy." she interrupts, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I gotta go…Ryan and I are on our way to the airport to catch our flight."

His voice is soft and she can almost see him fighting to keep his eyes open. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." he slurs in a whisper. "And when I wake up, you better be at home."

She laughs. "Get some sleep, and I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

She's about to flip her phone closed but the sound of his voice stops her just short of ending the call.

"Hey Kels," he murmurs. "Don't be scared, ok. Just go to sleep, have some sweet dreams and you'll be home before you know it."

The lump in her throat threatens to bubble over as she flips the phone shut without a word.

She wonders how it is that he always knows just the right thing to say.

Soon, Ryan is helping her shove her laptop case into the overhead bin as they settle in for the cross-country journey. She hasn't said a word since they boarded the plane; her mind in overdrive as it tries to process the final minute of her conversation with Troy.

"Kelsi!" Ryan calls. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

His concern builds when she doesn't even attempt to laugh at his lame attempt at a joke. "Is this about Troy and the phone call? What happened, honey?"

Ryan watches as she bites her lip, unbuckling her seatbelt and turning to face him as the plane reaches cruising altitude.

"Nothing happened." she assures him. "He just said something really sweet on the phone and it caught me off guard."

The next words that pass Ryan's lips are more a statement than a question. "You like him, don't you?"

She shudders at the implication but the nod of her head betrays her and Ryan swears he sees a single tear snake its way down her cheek. "I shouldn't be feeling like this." she chastises herself. "Troy would never see me that way."

"Kelsi Nielsen!" Ryan admonishes, pulling her closer so her head is resting on his shoulder. "I may be gay but I'm not blind…that boy is crazy about you."

She tries to laugh but it comes out as a choked sob. "He's my best friend, I can't…"

Ryan sighs, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "If it's meant to happen, it'll happen." he assures her. "Don't think about it…just lay back and get some rest, ok."

She nods against him closing her eyes as his arms encircle her in a protective hug. Her last thought before sleep comes for her is of the butterflies that had crept into her stomach at Ryan's words.

_If it's meant to happen, it'll happen. _

If only her heart would actually let her believe his wisdom.

The first few days of Thanksgiving vacation are spent in lazy bliss. A movie marathon with her mother on Sunday had turned into an all-night gab fast as she shared all her memories and adventures from the first few months at Julliard. Monday had been spent hulled up in the music room revising a piece for the Winter Revue, and Tuesday had passed in a sleepy blur as her body succumbed to months of late night study sessions and early morning rehearsals.

Before she knows what's happening, it's Wednesday. She'd spent the morning gathering ingredients for the pumpkin pie she'd been charged with making for the family Thanksgiving meal. Now, she's curled up on the couch catching up on General Hospital and basking in the peace of a quiet house. She's halfway through the episode when a knock on the door breaks her concentration. Padding over to the foyer she opens the door slowly, wondering who it could possibly be at this early hour of the afternoon.

The sight that greets her on the other side of the door nearly makes her heart stop. She's not sure if it's from fear or pure shock. She wonders if it'll be the same now they're face to face. She sure hopes so.

It takes her a moment to realize that her feet are no longer touching the ground and she laughs as he hugs her close.

"Troy!" she scolds. "Put me down!"

He grins, lowering her to the ground and enveloping her in a proper hug. "Hey Playmaker!" he says enthusiastically. "How are you?"

She smiles up at him. "I'm good." she tells him. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get in until tonight."

He avoids her gaze, suddenly finding her carpet very interesting. "Oh did I say Wednesday?" he questions with a laugh. "I meant Tuesday."

Kelsi slaps his arm playfully, laughing at the nervousness in his voice. "Tuesd…wait, so last night when you called me you were…"

"In my bedroom watching Entourage, yes." he finishes sheepishly.

She wants to continue scolding him but instead she just pulls him in for another hug. You're such a dork." she tells him. "Do you know that?"

"Chad reminds me on a daily basis." he says seriously. "But thanks for reinforcing his point."

"You're welcome." she returns. "I can't believe you fooled me!"

"Can't read me as well as you thought you could, huh." he teases, his voice taking on an air of seriousness. "I wanted to surprise you."

The butterflies that creep into her stomach at his tone catch her off guard but she steels her nerves and continues the easy banter. After a few minutes, the conversation slows and they exist in silence until Troy's voice fills the air.

"So…" he asks. "Do you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Sure." she answers. "Can I change though? These aren't really clothes meant to be worn outside the house."

He shakes his head, glancing at the pink sweats,black t-shirt. And the plaid pink beret hiding her unruly curls. "Nonsense." he admonishes. "It's just lunch Kels, not a fashion show."

As he leads her out the door, Troy has to resist the urge to tell her she looks beautiful.

Their quest for food leads them to the Coal Oven, their favorite pizza shop in Albuquerque. With lunch ordered, they fall back into the easy banter that is so typical of their friendship.

"So?" he asks. "How's the Winter Revue coming along?"

Kelsi sighs. "Slowly but surely. It's so much work." she tells him. "How's basketball practice?"

Now it's his turn to vent as he tells her that Coach Brooks seems to think he's Superman; invincible and superhuman. The pressure of practice, along with theatre rehearsals and homework is really weighing on him, he admits. He's never told anyone this before; he doesn't like to admit weakness, but somehow this feels right.

"There's no time to rest, Kels." he says softly. "I'm so tired."

"You can only do your best." she reminds him. "That's all anyone can ask of you."

He breathes a sigh of relief, grateful that she hadn't told him to step up his game like everyone else had made a habit of doing over the last few days. He should've known his Kelsi would understand.

"Thank you." he murmurs, bringing his thumb up to caress the top of her hand that is resting atop the table.

"For what?" she questions, shock crossing her features at the sudden gesture of affection.

"For being there." he says quietly. "For believing in me."

After lunch they walk around Albuquerque visiting shops and favorite haunts. It doesn't take long for them to end up at Memorial Park, their old hangout that overlooks the city. They talk about nothing and everything, just enjoying being face to face after months of a friendship based on instant messages, phone calls, and emails.

It feels more real this way.

Eventually, they end up in the middle of the park at a bench where the Wildcats had spent many summer days just hanging out, talking, and laughing. Troy sits down with a heavy sigh and Kelsi follows, gently grabbing his hand as she settles beside him. He wants to ask her what this all means; why the feelings in his heart are so jumbled and confusing, but she silences him with her eyes.

Not here. Not now.

Motioning with her eyes, she guides his head to rest on her shoulder. Her request is simple, but it warms his heart. "Rest." she murmurs. "Don't think…just rest."

They stay like that for over an hour as she watches the stars and he listens to the river flowing in the distance. He hasn't felt such peace since leaving Albuquerque all those months ago, yet his mind is still reeling. He's not sure what to think. What to feel. How to act.

But the one thing he does know without question is that Kelsi is the best friend he's ever had.

By the time they leave the park it's well past midnight. They blast Kings of Leon as Troy drives toward her subdivision. As he turns onto her street, the rickety truck gives a long groan.

"Is this thing going to make it home or should I start walking?" she teases.

"Hey!" Troy exclaims defensively. "She runs fine…just needs a new fuel pump."

Kelsi laughs heartily, rolling her eyes. "That's what you told Chad last year and then this video mysteriously surfaced of you two dancing in the junkyard while you were looking for one."

She watches in amusement as Troy's face pales. "How…" he stammers. "Who showed you that?!"

She grins evily. "I don't reveal my sources." she says matter of factly. "But let's just say YouTube is a wonderful thing."

Someone, he thinks, is going to die.

Kelsi laughs unabashedly as she watches the anger on his face morph into a pitiful pout. Moving to get out of the truck as they arrive at her house, she looks back at him with a bat of her eyelashes and a grin. "I may have submitted it for the senior video we'll get soon, too."

She takes off in a dead run but it isn't long before he's chasing her up the walk. Soon, she's enveloped in his arms in the middle of the sidewalk as they laugh together.

True laughter. True happiness.

When they've regained their composure, he walks her to the door. The lighthearted moment is soon forgotten as the weight of the evening settles on them. She turns to face him as they stand staunch still on the step.

"Thanks for lunch." she whispers.

"You're welcome." he returns. "Thanks for making me laugh…I needed that."

Her reply is simple, yet wrought with meaning. "I know."

At that moment, Troy forgets to think. Before he knows what's happening he's leaning down, his warm breath tickling her lips as he closes the distance between them. He watches her eyes widen as she realizes what is about to happen, fear taking over her features.

His voice is soft and reassuring, his eyes never leaving hers. "Tell me to stop, Kels, and I will." he murmurs. "I promise.

She wants to tell him that this isn't right. That friends don't kiss on the porch after a day of hanging out. That she doesn't want to, and won't, be his rebound girl.

But she can't force the words past her lips. So she lets go, the fear and worry flowing off her body like water.

And, as Troy leaves a sweet kiss on her lips, she's sure of only one thing.

Her heart is finally starting to believe.


	6. Follow Your Heart

**AN: I'm back! I'm sure most of you probably thought I dropped off the face of the planet but school was pretty nuts this last semester. It's summer now, though, and hopefully I can get a few more chapters out before I head back to school. This chapter is for Jess, who has always encouraged (and demanded) that I keep writing even though my muse was on the verge of a permanent vacation. Also, to Dani who is also responsible for encouraging me and kick-starting my muse once again. **

**I have put a flashback from the previous chapter at the beginning of this one since y'all have probably forgotten what happened last time;). Enjoy!**

_Looking back on Chapter 5…_

_His voice is soft and reassuring, his eyes never leaving hers. "Tell me to stop, Kels, and I will." he murmurs. "I promise._

_She wants to tell him that this isn't right. That friends don't kiss on the porch after a day of hanging out. That she doesn't want to, and won't, be his rebound girl._

_But she can't force the words past her lips. So she lets go, the fear and worry flowing off her body like water._

_And, as Troy leaves a sweet kiss on her lips, she's sure of only one thing._

_Her heart is finally starting to believe_.

Follow Your Heart

For a brief moment, she thinks it's all a dream. A beautiful dream that will be snatched away from her in the cruelest of ways as soon as she wakes up. It's only when his warm breath hits her lips that she realizes that she is indeed awake. As darkness envelopes the Albuquerque skyline Kelsi Nielsen, the quiet and unassuming composer is standing on her porch stoop sharing a tender kiss with Troy Bolton, the one-time King of East High.

It's like all of her favorite things—chocolate, peanut butter, and Mozart piano concertos, all mixed into one. It's heaven.

His lips are soft and inviting as he murmurs reassurances and leaves several fleeting kisses against hers. She allows herself to get lost in the moment, kissing him back with a hesitancy that showcases her inexperience on the subject. She can only hope Troy is too polite to say anything. Her hopes are dashed a moment later when he briefly stops his kisses and pulls her close to whisper in her ear.

"It's ok Kels." he murmurs before leaning down to resume his affection. "Just relax."

In that moment, the few seconds when she'd allowed her head to clear in hopes of calming her nerves, reality seemed to slap Kelsi in the face.

Everything, she realizes, is not ok. She'd just spent the last few minutes kissing her best friend and the boy who, up until a few months ago, had been blissfully happy in his relationship with Gabriella.

She had made a promise to herself that she would never be the rebound girl. She had more self-respect than that, and she cherished her friendship with Troy too much to throw it away on account of overactive hormones. His words haunted her as she felt him leave yet another sweet kiss across her lips.

"_Tell me to stop Kels, and I will."_

It takes all the willpower Kelsi possesses to utter the next words that pass her lips.

"Troy" she pleads softly. "Please stop."

His kisses still immediately and, as she pulls away, she notices the terrified look that crosses his features as he takes in her wide eyes and shaking body.

"I'm sorry, Kelsi." he whispers, hanging his head. "I…I should go now."

Kelsi can do nothing but stand in silence as he descends the steps and makes his way down the walk. She watches as he opens the door to his truck and climbs inside, casting a forlorn look in the direction of her house as he prepares to drive away. A part of her wants to run after him; tell him to come inside so they can talk this out and go back to the way things were before their feelings got the best of them.

A small part of her wishes she could rewind time and go back to the moments before Troy had spoken those eight fateful words. He'd seemed so confident; so sure of what he'd wanted to end their fun day together.

If Kelsi was honest, a small, irrational part of her had wanted it too. And that realization terrified her.

After several minutes of standing staunch still as her mind replayed the events of the day, Kelsi finally summoned the strength to go inside. Before she can even manage to open the door, her phone buzzes with a text message.

_Playmaker, I'm so sorry! Call me later so we can talk about this?_

She scans the message quickly and flips her phone closed without a second thought. She can't bring herself to face him and the jumbled mess that is her emotions. For she knows if they talk tonight they'll will say things they don't mean, make promises they can't keep, and leave a irrevocably broken friendship in their wake.

It's not something she's willing to risk. Even though their friendship is still in its infancy, she realizes that she can no longer picture her life without Troy in it in some capacity. The mere thought leaves tears building behind her eyes.

When she finally gathers the courage to step inside the house Kelsi comes face to face with her mother, still clad in her nursing scrubs as she rests on the couch after yet another late-night shift at Albuquerque General. Normally, Kelsi would have been waiting for her mother with a warm plate of food and a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. It had become a cherished tradition over the years that the Nielsen women would use this time to talk and catch up on the happenings of each other's day. Since returning home from Julliard for the holiday break Kelsi had made even more of an effort to uphold the ritual, knowing that her mother had been incredibly lonely during the months she had been in New York pursuing her dream education.

But then Troy had appeared at the door and whisked Kelsi away for a day of fun and Cassandra Nielsen found herself coming home to an all too familiar silence.

Kelsi made her way into the living room in silence, head bowed as her mind continued to process the events of the last half an hour. She hoped against hope that her mother would leave her be as she grappled with the torrent of emotions assaulting her heart. The hope for solitude was dashed moments later when her mother's voice meets her ears from across the room.

"I ordered a pizza" she says, gesturing to the partially-eaten pie on the coffee table. "Since someone wasn't home when I got in."

The mischievous tone in her mother's voice doesn't escape Kelsi's notice and she bows her head further to escape additional questioning.

"Where were you?" her mother inquires. "Out with the gang?"

Kelsi raises her head, eyes pleading with her mother to let the subject drop. "I don't wanna talk about it Mama." she murmurs. "Please."

It's only then that Cassandra notices the tears pooling behind her daughter's eyes, and she rises from the couch to embrace her troubled girl.

"You do realize you have to talk now, right?" her mother teases gently. "Nothing makes my Kelsi cry and gets away with it."

Kelsi chuckles softly as her mother drags her toward the couch, and shoves the pizza box toward her. "Sit. Eat. Spill." she commands. "I wanna know what's got you so sad."

Kelsi recounts the events of the day in detail. Troy's surprise visit one day earlier than planned. The fun time they'd had at lunch and revisiting the gang's old haunts. The relaxing stroll through the park where they'd felt truly at peace for the first time in months; all the stresses of school, theatre productions, and life evaporated for a few precious minutes. By now the tears that had been hiding behind Kelsi's eyes are falling unabashedly, her breath coming in hiccupping gasps as she attempts to force the rest of the story past her lips.

"So we were walking up the sidewalk and he caught me in his arms." she said quietly, her lip quivering. "And when we finally made it to the porch…he kissed me."

It takes all of Cassandra's willpower to suppress the grin threatening to overtake her face.

"That's great, sweetheart!" she says excitedly, before taking notice of the broken look still gracing her daughter's features. "Or is it?"

Kelsi looks up cautiously, refusing to meet her mother's eyes. "I don't know Mama." she murmurs. "He's my best friend, my only real friend besides Ryan, he just broke up with Gabriella, and I…I just don't know how I feel."

It's then that Cassandra Nielsen feels her own heart break. Ever since Kelsi's father had left the family just before her fifth birthday, the two had been on their own. Cassandra had thrown herself into her nursing career, taking on as many shifts as possible to support her little family. Kelsi, in turn, had lost herself in after school piano lessons and eventually fallen in love with the craft. After school playdates with classmates were sacrificed in favor of daily practices and frequent recitals. As the years wore on, Kelsi's extreme shyness became evident. While her friends were going to school dances and on first dates, the tiny composer had remained stationed in front of her piano working on yet another composition. It wasn't until the early years of high school that Ryan had come into her life and helped her ever so slowly emerge from the cocoon she'd built around herself. While school functions and small gatherings with the Wildcat gang had since become commonplace in her life, the concepts of a boyfriend and a relationship was still uncharted territory.

Cassandra can't stop the feelings of guilt that surge forward as her eyes take in the distraught girl before her. She can't help but wonder if things would be different if she'd been around more to help Kelsi navigate the confusion that comes with growing up. Perhaps then her shyness and insecurities wouldn't emerge each time she faced a new teenage rite of passage.

She's broken from her thoughts when she catches sight of Kelsi wiping furiously at her eyes in an attempt to quell the salty tears falling from them.

"Kelsi," she says softly. "why are you so scared?"

The question is matter of fact, brash even, and it catches Kelsi off guard.

"Because he's totally out of my league, Mama." she explains, her voice rising with each word. "He's Troy Bolton, former king of East High, and I'm just a composer who was once a laughing—"

Kelsi's ranting explanation is cut off as her mother raises her hand to stop the next self-deprecating statement coming from her daughter's mouth.

"Excuse me, young lady." she admonishes, hiding a grin. "Who kissed who?"

Kelsi's answer is nothing but a whisper. "He kissed me."

The reply is steadfast and teasing. "I rest my case."

A scowl covers Kelsi's face as she hears her mother begin to chuckle softly. "But Mama, he just broke up with Gabriella…it's too soon."

Cassandra's tone turns serious once again as she realizes the true trepidation that has kept her daughter from acknowledging her feelings for the blue-eyed basketball captain.

She doesn't want to get hurt when Troy realizes his mistake and reunites with Gabriella.

"Sweetheart" she reassures gently. "I've known Jack and Lucy Bolton for years and I'll be the first to tell you they raised a smart kid. I don't think Troy would have kissed you unless he was ready…in fact, Ryan tells me he's crazy about you."

Kelsi lifts her head from its spot on her mother's shoulder, her eyes wide. "Wha-, Ryan calls you?"

"Yes, before you two left for Julliard I made him promise to keep an eye on you and call me every week with an update." she admits, lowering her head to hide the blush coloring her cheeks. "Since you're too busy becoming a star and all."

Kelsi laughs heartily for the first time in hours. It doesn't take long for curiosity to get the best of her and soon she's asking a question she's not sure she wants the answer to.

"So, what does he tell you?"

Now it's her mother's turn to laugh, a mischievous glint returning to her eye. "He tells me that you and Troy have talked on the phone every night since September." she admits. "And that you blush every time someone even mentions the name Troy Bolton."

As if to prove the point, Kelsi averts her eyes as her cheeks begin to redden. Beside her, her mother has given up any attempt to hide the bright smile now gracing her features. Still, she can't help but tear up as a realization dawns.

Her baby girl is growing up.

"I think you have your answer, honey." Cassandra tells her matter of factly, biting back the lump in her throat. "I know it's scary; I felt the same way when I met your father. I was terrified, and even though things didn't work out with him in the end, I don't regret being with him for one second. You have to try, sweetheart, or you may spend the rest of your life wishing you had."

The advice settles on Kelsi's heart like a ton of bricks. Her mind goes into overdrive at the exhilarating, yet terrifying, prospect of a relationship with Troy. He'd made his feelings more than clear, but she couldn't help but wonder if he still felt the same way after she'd let him leave without so much as a goodbye.

She only hoped she hadn't screwed things up.

She's brought of her thoughts seconds later as her mother hands her the nearly-forgotten pint of Rocky Road and a spoon. After dipping her own spoon into the treat, she asks the question Kelsi had known was coming since the beginning of their heart to heart.

"So tell me," she says with a chuckle. "How was that kiss?"

This time Kelsi doesn't hesitate. "It was amazing, Mama." she admits, not bothering to hide her blush. "Really freakin' amazing."

They spend the next hour having a marathon girl talk session, laughing and enjoying each other's company as they discuss the development of Troy and Kelsi's friendship that has brought them to this moment. When Kelsi finally makes her way to bed, it's half past two. As she climbs into bed, she removes her phone from her jeans pocket and taps out a quick message, ignoring the five messages waiting in her inbox. There's no doubt in her mind who they're from, but she can't bring herself to face things just yet.

Instead her message is simple, an ode to a tradition they'd started at the beginning of their friendship.

_Goodnight Troy. Sweet dreams!_

Across town, snug in his own bed, Troy Bolton breathes a sigh of relief as his phone buzzes with the familiar message. He finally allows his eyes to close, allowing his body to succumb to its exhaustion.

He only hopes that when he wakes things will be normal again.

Thanksgiving dawns bright and unseasonably hot in Albuquerque the next morning. From the moment her feet hit hit the kitchen floor, Kelsi is put to work preparing last minute dishes for the meal. For as long as she could remember, Kelsi and her mother had spent the holiday with the Evans family, and even though Darby Evans insisted that she could prepare the meal with a little help from Ryan and Sharpay, the Nielsen's always came armed with dessert. Now they're standing in front of the mammoth Evans mansion bearing two Reese's pies and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. It doesn't take long for Sharpay to answer the door and usher the two women inside. She graciously offers to take the food from Kelsi's arms as she heads toward the kitchen.

"Those desserts are for after dinner, Sharpay." Cassandra warns gently, earning an audible sigh from the oldest Evans twin.

As her mother goes to work setting the table with the finest Evans china, Kelsi goes in search of Ryan. Her mother's advice from last night is still ringing loudly in her head, but she yearns from a second opinion from her oldest and most trusted friend.

At the very least he'd be brutally honest about the whole Troy situation.

She finds him in his room, situating a charcoal-colored beret atop his head to finish off the outfit he'd chosen for the day. His face breaks into a wide grin when he finally notices her watching from the doorway.

"Kels!" he exclaims excitedly, walking over to pull her into a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving." She returns, hugging him tightly to her petite frame.

When the embrace breaks a minute later Ryan eyes her quizzically, taking notice of the way her head is bowed as she continues to stand in the threshold.

She wants to tell him the whole story, from the moment Troy first arrived at her door, but when she opens her mouth the words spill like a geyser. "Troy kissed me."

Ryan Evans is speechless. He'd expected something big, monumental even, but not that!

In a gesture that is pure Sharpay, Ryan responds with a simple command. "Repeat."

Kelsi laughs in spite of herself and starts from the beginning as Ryan listens intently from his spot on the bed. By the time she finishes, Kelsi is wrapped in a protective hug as Ryan attempts to calm her shaking body.

His response is pure Ryan and, in retrospect, completely what she'd expected. "And the problem here is?"

Kelsi peers up at him, eyes wild as she unleashes the same torrent of excuses she'd used with her mother the night before. "You people are hopeless!" she admonishes. "The problem _is_ he's Troy Bolton; wildly popular and completely out of my league Troy Bolton! Can't you see that?"

Ryan can tell she's bent on continuing but he stops her with a wave of his hand. "No but what I can see is that the mere mention of Troy Bolton's name makes you blush like a schoolgirl. I can see that he's just as crazy about you as you are about him and that, whether you admit it or not, for the first time since we left for Julliard…you're finally happy."

His statement hits her like a lightning bolt and her response comes in a whisper. "What?"

Ryan continues, his voice soft. "Kels, don't think I didn't know about how you were feeling in New York. I'd come over to the dorm every once in awhile to see you but before I could knock I'd hear you crying on the other side of the door. I just left you alone because I didn't want to upset you, but I knew you were missing home. When you started talking to Troy, it's like a weight was lifted away. You started smiling again, you were more excited about the musicale and, most importantly, you started inviting me over. You became the person I've always known again. That's not a coincidence, Kels."

Kelsi is stunned. When she finds the power to speak, her reply speaks volumes. "Ryan, I'm so scared."

Ryan pulls her close, placing a comforting kiss in her hair. "Don't be scared, Kels, just take the leap and go for it." he encourages her. "And if he hurts you, he'll have Sharpay and I to deal with…and that boy is terrified of Sharpay."

Kelsi is laughing in earnest now, and as Ryan leads her downstairs in the direction of the waiting meal, she feels truly at peace for the first time in awhile.

Before long, the meal is over and the kids are ushered upstairs to get ready for the annual Lava Springs "After Thanksgiving Extravaganza". Mr. and Mrs. Evans had started the event when the twins entered high school as a way to give them and their classmates a place to gather while most of the local hangout spots were closed for the holiday. Now that the kids were in college and spread across the country, it also served as a place for them to reunite for a few short hours of fun before they returned to their respective schools to finish out the semester.

Kelsi would undoubtedly see Zeke. And Martha. And Troy.

The thought of seeing her best friend, if she could even call him that anymore, left her strangely exhilarated.

She was finally ready to admit defeat. She'd fallen victim to the insatiable charm of Troy Bolton.

She only hopes that, in the end, Troy will be there to catch her.

Half an hour later, the twins and Kelsi exit Ryan's convertible as Javier takes the keys and drives the vehicle away. Smoothing her gray plaid skirt, Kelsi follows Ryan and Sharpay into the club's large activity room. The area is buzzing with loud music, crazy dancing, and enough food and games to keep the attendees busy for days. Kelsi immediately spots Martha and makes her way over to chat with the friend she hasn't seen in months. As the night wears on she shares a dance with Ryan and Jason, and a strawberry margarita with Sharpay. She's chatting with Zeke when it finally happens. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Troy approaching and her heart stops momentarily when she takes in the black t-shirt and dark-wash jeans he's wearing.

She briefly wonders if he's always looked that good and she'd just been too blind to notice.

Before long, she can practically feel his presence behind her. When she turns around, Troy is looking at her with the most remorseful eyes she's ever seen. His jaw is tightly set, but his entire body relaxes visibly when Kelsi allows him to pull her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry." he murmurs, his warm breath hitting her cheek. "So sorry."

She says nothing, instead allowing him to sway with her as a slow song comes over the speaker. He continues talking and whispering apologies she'd stopped listening to after the first.

None of that matters anymore. It had taken an unexpected kiss on her porch stoop for Kelsi to finally give into the feelings she'd kept at bay since that first phone call. She'd made the choice to allow them to blossom, like a flower after a long winter hibernation. Bright, beautiful, and true.

As she listens to Troy's heartbeat against her ear and melts further into his embrace, she briefly wonders why she waited so long.

Soon, she's lifting her head and eyeing him with her emerald orbs. He's sure she's going to walk away again but her words stun him into silence.

"Troy" she says softly, pulling his head down and standing on her tiptoes to connect their lips. "I'm not sorry."

He kisses her back on instinct and it's like chocolate, peanut butter, and fireworks all mixed into one. They fall into the rhythm they'd abandoned on the porch stoop; she's breathless but he can't, or more likely wont, stop his assault on her perfect lips.

After the previous night, he was worried he'd never get this chance again.

It isn't long before catcalls rise above the music and Kelsi stills her kisses.

"Troy." she murmurs. "Everybody's watching."

"Don't care." he breathes out between kisses, raising his hand to flip off the group of friends that had circled around them.

"Get a room!" Chad calls with a chuckle. "This is nauseating."

Kelsi has never wanted to murder someone more than she wants to murder Chad Danforth in this moment. She's sure Troy can see her blush even in the darkened room. But he just grabs her hand and pulls her toward the door.

"Thanks Chad!" he calls as they make their way toward the club's outdoor recreation area. "That's the best idea you've had all night!"

What they don't hear as they exit the room is the sound of their friends clapping and cheering.

"Finally!" Ryan says as he clinks glasses with Sharpay and she finishes his thought in a way only she can. "It's about damn time!"

By now, Troy and Kelsi have made their way to a secluded area by the pool where they can escape prying eyes. It's a time to talk. A time to explore. A time to kiss, touch, and cherish.

Most importantly, though, it's a time to simply be together and bask in pure happiness.

A time to follow their hearts and not look back.

_Tell me that you live for love_

_That forever is never enough_

_That you've waited all your life to see_

_That you want so badly to believe_

_Tell me that it's not just me_

_**AN: Reviews are love!**_


	7. Give In

**AN: I'm back! There's really no excuse for my absence other than writer's block, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too!**

Give In

Troy Bolton can't help but grin as his mind replays the events of the last fifteen minutes of his life. He had planned to spend the holiday weekend playing X-box in his room and sulking over the situation with Kelsi, but his mother had practically dragged him out the door with orders to quit pouting and have fun at the Evans post-Thanksgiving bash.

In the thirty minutes since he'd arrived, face still sporting a scowl, Troy had dominated Chad and Jason in a game of beer pong, beat Ryan in a game of air hockey, and now he was kissing the prettiest girl in the place as they lounged by the pool.

He'd have to remember to thank his mother later.

His trance is broken a moment later when he feels Kelsi attempting to nuzzle further into his body as they stand on the pool edge. The shy, timid girl he'd known since elementary school is gone, replaced by a beautiful, confident woman. Her kisses are soft and slow but Troy is quite sure he's never felt such euphoria during a kiss before.

It's like basketball, theater, and horror movies all wrapped into one. It's heaven.

With a gentle tug, Troy pulls Kelsi closer and begrudgingly disconnects their lips in an effort to catch his breath. He laughs softly at the whine of discontent that leaves her lips at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry, Kels" he teases, "There's plenty more where those came from."

She blushes, but her shining eyes betray the feeling of utter giddiness she gets at the prospect of this becoming a regular occurrence. Kissing Troy Bolton is definitely something she could get used to.

Yet the implications that come with those kisses still terrify her. Could she live up to the hype of being the Basketball King's girlfriend? What would this mean for their friendship? And the insecure part of her still wondered how on earth she was good enough for Troy Bolton.

Sensing she's million miles away in the chaos of her thoughts, Troy laces his arms around her waist and leans down to place a whispery kiss on her forehead. Startled by the sudden gesture, Kelsi finally meets his eyes.

"Hey," he murmurs, running a hand through her curls in comfort. "You zoned out on me for a second…where'd you go?"

She tries to evade his gaze once again but the finger he places under her chin forces their eyes to remain connected.

"Sorry." she mumbles apologetically. "I was just thinking."

He accepts that answer for the moment, knowing full well that she'll start spilling her feelings any second as her brain processes the events of the night. Leading her over to the row of chaise lounges that line the pool deck he sits down, pulling her tiny body down to sit next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he questions softly. "You can tell me you know."

Troy swears he hears a whimper pass her lips and he slides an arm under her back, his fingers working in soothing motions as his protective instincts kick in.

"C'mon Kels." he murmurs. "It's just me."

It only takes a second for the tirade he'd been predicting to erupt, her voice frantic as she lets her innermost feelings echo into the cool night air.

"That's just it, Troy…it's you." she admonishes. "In case you've forgotten we just kissed for like five minutes and…and I don't want to lose my best friend."

Troy sighs and puts a finger to her lips to silence her. "Kelsi, what brought this on, sweetheart?" he inquires gently. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself a few minutes ago, what changed?"

She bites her lip, wondering what had possessed her to kiss Troy without even discussing the incident on the porch the previous night. Still, she realizes, he needs to know of the inner turmoil that is swirling in her head.

She only hopes he can make it better.

"I'm sorry, Troy." she apologizes. "I talked to my mom last night after you left and she made me realize that I can't stop avoiding my feelings. And that really scares me."

His voice is soft as he runs his free hand over her cheek. "Why?"

Thoughts are running wild in her head as she contemplates how to answer in a way he'll understand.

"Because Troy, sometimes I wonder how the hell I got lucky enough to be your friend, let alone lucky enough to be kissing you." she admits. "I'm way out of your league and every time I look at you I wonder when I'm gonna wake up and all of this will be a dream."

Silence envelopes them as Troy attempts to process the revelation. He knew Kelsi had always struggled to find her place among the Wildcat gang, but he never would have guessed that she felt so unworthy of his friendship. The thought brings tears to his eyes.

He turns in the chair so that they are facing each other, their faces just inches apart as his finger continues to caress her cheek. "Kelsi, stop right now!" he admonishes. "You are not out of my league, you're my best friend…you make me laugh, you keep me sane, and if you want the truth I've been resisting the urge to ask you out since shortly after Gabi and I broke up. You're a beautiful person, Kels."

She's too choked up at his declaration to give a coherent response so she chooses a sarcastic retort. "I thought Chad was your best friend?" she replies quizzically.

His response is steadfast as he closes the gap between them and connects their already swollen lips. "Yeah well, Chad doesn't let me do this so he loses a few points in the best friend department."

Her reply is lost in a laugh as she responds to his soft kisses. "Good." she says seriously. "All the more for me then."

With the long overdue conversation finally behind them, they pick up where they'd left off; with gentle kisses, soft caresses, and whispered words of adoration. Kelsi had lost count of how many times Troy had told her she was beautiful in the last hour, but she was finally allowing herself to believe him.

Her heart, she realizes, is finally at peace.

Before long Troy feels Kelsi begin to shiver in his arms as the crisp Fall air intrudes on the cocoon they've built for themselves.

"C'mon Kels" he encourages softly. "It's getting cold, let's go inside."

"No!" she protests, her voice thick and on the edge of sleep. "Too comfy."

He grins, rising from the chaise and bending down to help her into a standing position. "Let's go, pretty girl," he whispers. "bedtime for you."

As they make their way back into Lava Springs, they're met by eight pairs of curious eyes. The gang is practically bursting with questions but they remain silent as Troy gestures with his eyes toward Kelsi's exhausted visage. When they reach the far side of the room where Ryan is standing, Troy stops and exchanges a few words with him. As part of the celebration, and mostly as a safety measure, Mr. and Mrs. Evans always allowed the Wildcats to use the Lava Springs Villas for the night. It was the closest most of them had ever come to four-star accommodations and was always a welcome treat each year.

"It's about time." Ryan teases with a wink, dropping a set of keys into Troy's waiting hand. "And Troy, don't forget…if you hurt her you'll have Sharpay and I to deal with."

He doesn't have to turn around to know that Troy's face is as white as a ghost as he begins to walk in the direction of the villa. Ryan only hopes he'll never have to act on his threat.

By the time they arrive at the villa, Troy is practically the only thing holding Kelsi upright. He quickly ushers her toward the bathroom and retrieves the overnight bag Javier had brought over earlier. It only takes a few minutes for her to change and soon Troy is leading her over to the bed by the window. Pulling back the covers, he allows her to climb onto the warm sheets before bringing the comforter up to rest on her chest.

"I'll be in the other bed," he whispers, running a hand through her curls. "Right here."

He hears her sigh, and just before he moves to go over to his own bed, he catches a request hidden in her sleepy, incoherent murmurs.

"Troy." she mumbles. "Kiss."

He grins, leaning down to place a delicate kiss against her lips. "Goodnight, Kels." he murmurs. "Sweet dreams."

He watches her body finally surrender to sleep before making his way to the bed that would be his for the night. Stripping down to his boxers, he climbs under the covers and finally allows his eyes to close. As much as yearns for sleep, his mind is running at a million miles per hour. In the span of 24 hours, he'd gone from thinking he'd lost his best friend to watching her sleep in the bed across the room.

As the soft hum of the air conditioner begins to lull him into dreamland, he can't help but think of the one secret he hadn't had the nerve to reveal to Kelsi on the pool deck. Just like the fear she'd verbalized, a part of him fears their budding relationship is too good to be true.

He only hopes that if this is all a dream that he'll never have to wake up.

* * *

Kelsi is awakened the next morning by the blinding sunlight streaming through the bedroom windows. As her mind catches up to her body, she's aware of a feeling of warmth on her right side. Rolling on to her side, she comes face to face with a sleepy Troy who seems oblivious to the fact that he's being watched. Moving her hand, she begins to gently tickle his arm in an effort to catch his attention.

"What are you doing, Troy?" she questions. "I believe you have your own bed right over there."

His response is simple, like it's the most obvious answer in the world. "I wanted to cuddle." he replies matter of factly. "You were asleep too long."

She laughs heartily at the adorable pout that graces his face. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Troy?" she teases. "You haven't even asked me out properly yet."

The question is spilling from his mouth before he even knows what's happening. "Kelsi, will you…"

She cuts him off with a finger to his lips. "Yes."

He gasps, hitting her with one of the pillows. "You're mean!" he chastises. "I thought you were actually mad at me for not asking and you go and interrupt me."

Kelsi grins at him innocently, a hint of blush coloring her cheeks as she leans in to silence his protest with a kiss.

They spend the rest of the morning just holding each other and talking, making up for the months of phone calls and instant message conversations that had been the cornerstone of their friendship to this point. Neither of them wanted to think about what lie ahead tomorrow; when they would part ways to head back to their separate coasts and the responsibilities that awaited them there.

By the time they force themselves to leave the seclusion of the extravagant villa it's well past noon, and both Troy and Kelsi are hesitant to return to reality. Even though they'll see each other later at Club Vida for another get together with the Wildcats, they're reluctant to separate even for a few hours. When he parks his truck in front of her house a few minutes later, Troy can't help but think of the changes that had occurred since the last time he'd been here. Now when they make their way to the porch, it's Kelsi who initiates the goodbye kiss and Troy is more than happy to oblige. The tears of the previous night are replaced with the sweet laughs and smiles of a couple just discovering each other. And, as she watches from an upstairs window, Cassandra Nielsen can think only one thing.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Before long it's just after dark and Kelsi finds herself stepping out of her car in front of Club Vida. Taking a moment to smooth her floral sundress, she walks into the club and immediately spots her friends already on the dance floor. It only takes a second for Troy to arrive at her side and take her hand as he looks over her outfit.

"How's the prettiest girl in the room tonight?" he asks with a grin.

She chuckles. "Cheesy line, Bolton."

He grins sheepishly and pulls her close. "Did it work?"

She laughs heartily this time, leaning up to kiss him. "Yes." she admits. "Hi, I missed you."

He returns the kiss eagerly. "I missed you too."

The tender moment is interrupted by the sound of Sharpay whispering to Chad. "Are we gonna have to see this all time?" she inquires. "I'm glad they're together and all but this is like cruel and unusual punishment."

Chad laughs, echoing Sharpay's disdain. "I'd almost rather have him back to being emo all the time." he supplies. "At least then I didn't feel like tossing my cookies all the time."

The teasing banter is broken by a comment that leaves the gang speechless and Troy howling with laughter. "Karma's a bitch, Danforth." Kelsi retorts teasingly.

The friends spend the rest of the evening dancing and enjoying each other's company before life separates them once again. When "I Gotta Feeling" drifts over the sound system, Troy pulls Kelsi further on to the dance floor and drapes an arm around her waist as they dance wildly.

"So beautiful." he murmurs, leaning up to leave a probing kiss on her lips just as the last notes of the song die on the speaker system.

As she listens to the flood of compliments that Troy is whispering between desperate kisses, Kelsi realizes that she has never felt as comfortable in her own skin as she does when she's with Troy. She's grateful that she finally allowed herself to feel and accept the adoration he was so willing to give.

She'd have to remember to thank her mother later.

By the time Troy walks Kelsi to her car, it's well past two and the moon is shining brightly over the Albuquerque skyline. The short journey is quiet; neither of them can find the words to convey their feelings about the trip to the airport tomorrow. They'd be meeting at 10 a.m. so Troy could see Kelsi off before he began his own trip back to Berkeley later in the afternoon. Of all the topics they had discussed by the pool and in the villa, long distance relationships had not been one of them. Acknowledging the complications that could arise seemed taboo, but they weren't naïve enough to believe it would be easy. The demise of Troy and Gabi's relationship had proven that, and each of them silently vowed not to make the same mistakes. She hoped they could keep that promise.

Kelsi's thoughts are interrupted when she notices that they've reached her car and Troy is holding the door open for her to climb inside. Before she moves to sit down in the seat she pulls him close and nuzzles into his t-shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hoops Man." she says softly.

"Sweet dreams, Playmaker." he replies as he watches her close the door and turn the car in the direction of her house.

They only hope they're strong enough to face the dawn of a new day. A new chapter. A new adventure.

* * *

When he wakes to rain drops pelting his window, Troy's almost grateful that the weather matches his mood. The last few days had been amazing, life changing even, and he's not ready to give them up for the stresses of life at Berkeley. By the time he arrives at Albuquerque International Airport, he's quite sure a scowl has become permanently etched on his face. It drops immediately when he sees Kelsi looking just as stoic as she stands by baggage claim with her mother and Ryan. He envelops her in an embrace as soon as he reaches her side but they exist in silence, the only sound is the smack of the soft kisses he's peppering across her cheeks.

"You're gonna be fine, sweetheart." he finally whispers, knowing that her fear of flying is playing a part in her subdued demeanor. "I promise."

She pulls him close just as the first boarding call sounds for her flight. Taking in his scent, a mixture of soap and cheap cologne, she lets the hug speak the words she can't seem to find.

I need you. I'll miss you. A part of me already knows I love you.

Then, just as quickly as it began, the hug ends and Kelsi turns and walks to the gate, stopping again only to hug her mother and take Ryan's hand. The quicker she leaves the faster she can work to contain the tears sliding down her cheeks. She doesn't need to look back to know that they boy she left behind is doing the same thing.

Six hours later Kelsi is opening the door to her dorm room and depositing her suitcases by the bed. The flight had been long but she'd slept well, thanks in no small part to Ryan's willingness to once serve as a human pillow. She barely has her phone out of her pocket and switched on before the familiar ringtone sounds.

She laughs in spite of herself at the disgruntled voice on the other end. "I want a kiss." he says. "Can those survive airmail?"

She can practically seeing him pouting and the image makes her giggle even harder. "You're such an impatient boyfriend, Troy." she admonishes. "You waited four months before you kissed me the first time, the two weeks until Christmas Break won't kill you."

"Some girlfriend you are." Troy replies teasingly. "Having no sympathy for my pain."

The banter falls into the pattern of their normal conversation, but it's not long before Troy is interrupting as she tells a story from her flight.

"Hey Kelsi." he says, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, Troy?" she questions.

"I really, really, really miss you." he replies softly.

"I really, really, really miss you too, Troy." she admits. "Really, really."

The sound of his laughter down the line is music to her ears and, she realizes, even though their relationship is just beginning and they've only been apart for six hours, the old saying is true.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder.


	8. Cherish

**AN: Surprise! Two chapters in two days! Don't get used to it, but I'm feeling really inspired at the moment. Enjoy!**

Cherish

The next week was going to be pure hell. As Kelsi glanced through her day planner, filled with events and assignments scribbled in brightly-colored pen, she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and sleep for a year. With the Winter Musical Revue coming up in just four short days, free time was virtually non-existent. Early mornings were spent in the rehearsal hall and late nights followed in the library as she worked feverishly to survive until the end of the semester. Aside from the normal stresses that came with being a college freshman, one other problem loomed over Kelsi's head.

She missed Troy.

With the beginning of basketball season at Berkeley Troy was facing a crazy schedule of his own. Mornings meant pre-dawn practices followed by class, theatre rehearsals, and another evening practice devoted to running drills. This left little time for the nightly phone calls that they'd grown accustomed to in the previous months. And that meant only one thing.

Troy was really cranky.

So when her phone at half past ten that night, Kelsi is unsure of what to expect when she answers. She knows that today is Troy's grueling day with practice starting at the ungodly hour of 5:30 a.m. She only hopes that it was a good day or she'll have one angry boyfriend on her hands and she's not sure she has the energy for that at the moment.

"Hey you." she greets with as much enthusiasm as her exhausted body can muster. "How are you?"

The voice that floats down the line is so soft she has to strain to hear it. "So tired, Kels." he murmurs. "I'm walking home from practice and I can barely keep my eyes open."

At that moment she wants nothing more than to hug him close, but she settles for the next best thing given the 3,000 miles currently separating them. "I know, Troy." she soothes. "But tell me about your day…did you have good practices?"

His response is much louder this time and does wonders to mend her concerned heart. "Yes!" he replies excitedly. "I made three three-pointers in a row this morning and Coach was really impressed. "

"That's great!" she exclaims "I knew you'd knock their socks off."

He laughs heartily but changes the subject, avoiding the compliment. "So how's my Playmaker today?" he inquires. "Did you have a good day?"

Now it's Kelsi's turn to get quiet as she contemplates just how much to tell him. "This Winter Revue is driving me crazy, Troy." she finally admits. "Everything is going wrong and curtain goes up in four days. I'm so tired."

The soothing voice that floats down the line nearly sends her emotions over the edge. "It's ok Kelsi, you're going to be amazing." he tells her, adoration tinging his voice. "When was the last time you slept, honey?"

Kelsi's response is rushed and she hopes against hope that he won't press the issue. "Two days ago."

All hopes of a reprieve are dashed when Troy's stern response meets her ears. "Kelsi Marissa Nielsen" he scolds. "Bed. Now."

She tries to protest but the retort dies on her lips when Troy speaks again. "Don't make me call Ryan," he warns. "Because you know I will."

Sighing in defeat, Kelsi balances the phone on her shoulder and throws back the covers before climbing into the sanctuary of her bed. She wants to be angry with Troy for being so firm with her and using Ryan as a pawn, but when she feels her entire body relax as her head hits the pillow, she realizes she's grateful for his meddling.

"Kels," Troy's voice asks. "Are you in bed?"

"Yes." she responds softly, her body already teetering on the edge of dreamland. "Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

Troy's previously curt voice softens. "Of course sweetheart." he replies. "What do you want to talk about?"

In spite of her exhausted state, it only takes a second for Kelsi to respond. "How I get to see you in six days." she answers, staring at the gold star in her planner that denotes her flight home for Christmas Break. She'd be flying home with Ryan on Sunday and not returning to New York until after the New Year. The mere thought of such an extended break nearly makes her sob with relief.

Her thoughts are interrupted moments later when Troy's ecstatic voice meets her ears. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for the entire three weeks." he informs her. "I'm not kidding."

She chuckles. "I don't think our parents would like that very much." she muses.

His tone is defiant and pure Troy. "Don't care." he challenges. "They'll deal."

Momentarily forgetting he can't see her, she nods before letting the conversation turn serious once again. "I can't wait to see you." she admits through a yawn.

"Me either, Kels." he echoes, "it'll be here before you know it. Now get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow, ok."

Troy isn't surprised when he doesn't receive a response and, as he disconnects the call, he only hopes that his Playmaker is lost in a land of beautiful dreams.

* * *

Before Kelsi knows what's happening it's Sunday and she's on a plane pointed toward Albuquerque with Ryan in tow. Musical revue long over, to rave reviews from professors and audience alike, she was finally allowing herself to think about something other than lyrics and scales. In just a few hours they'd land and she could officially begin her long-awaited Christmas Break.

Three glorious weeks of home-cooked meals and no homework. Three glorious weeks where only two blocks separated her from Troy instead of a whole country.

Three weeks of heaven.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Ryan begins to speak from the seat beside her.

"What'cha thinking about, Kels?" he inquires. "And if you say Troy I will not hesitate to use this airsick bag."

She laughs playfully, leaning forward to hand him the bag from her seat pocket. "Guilty as charged." she admits.

He grins, ruffling her hair. "You're such a romantic." he accuses. "How's he doing anyway?"

"Tired and stressed, same as us." she replies. "This long distance thing is really hard on both of us so too so that doesn't help…I don't know how you and Nate do it."

Ryan turns serious as the conversation drifts to his boyfriend of two years who was currently studying pre-med at the University of Florida. They'd committed to trying their hand at a long distance relationship and so far things were going perfectly.

"Having access to a helicopter has its perks, Kels." Ryan replies with a smirk. "But seriously, you've just gotta take advantage of all the time you do get to spend together and it'll work out fine."

She nods, attempting to process his words. Maybe she won't complain when Troy refuses to leave her side for the duration of the break. There are, she realizes, worse things in the world than having unlimited access to your boyfriend.

It's just past three by the time Kelsi and Ryan are trudging toward baggage claim to meet his parents. Her mother was scheduled for her normal late shift at the hospital so Kelsi was catching a ride to her house from the Evans family. Once hugs are exchanged, Mr. Evans ushers everyone outside toward the waiting limo. Before long, Kelsi is saying goodbye to Ryan as the limo pulls up in front of her empty house.

"Bye Kels," Ryan says with a wink as he hugs her. "Have fun."

Not in the mood to be alone after a long day of travel, she makes the spontaneous decision to surprise Troy just as he had done to her a few weeks earlier. Depositing her suitcase in the trunk of her car she heads in the direction of the Bolton home. Her plan to surprise him is ruined when he spots her parking outside from his spot on the couch and she mentally curses him for being so observant. Before she can even manage to close her door after climbing out of the car, he's sprinting down the sidewalk and enveloping her in his strong arms. It doesn't take long for his lips to find hers for a lustful kiss.

"I've waited two weeks to do that." he says, peppering whispery kisses to her forehead and eyelids. "Two weeks from hell."

Kelsi laughs, returning his kisses with a fervor she didn't even realize she was capable of. "Hi Troy." she responds breathlessly.

She feels him smile as he continues his assault on her quickly-swelling lips. "Hi Kels." he returns. "What are you doing here, I thought you'd be going home first?"

"My mom has to do an overnight at the hospital and I didn't want to be lonely."

He shakes his head with a playful grin and a kiss to her nose. "Oh no! We can't have that, can we?" he teases.

A look of mock offense crosses her features at his remark. "Fine." she retorts with a pout. "If you don't want me here I'll just go back home."

Pulling her close, Troy wraps his arms around her waist to hold her in place against his body. "Oh no you don't." he replies, lowering his forehead to touch hers. "You're all mine for tonight."

Their playful banter is broken by a reprimand from the porch. "Would you two get in here before the neighbors report you for public indecency." Jack Bolton teases with a shake of his head. "Kids these days."

With a laugh, the couple heads in the direction of the house. Reunited at last.

* * *

They spend the rest of the evening enjoying pizza with Jack and Lucille and watching movies in Troy's room. By midnight Kelsi's body is resting against Troy's chest as Pirates of the Caribbean plays in front of them. Exhaustion has taken over both of their bodies, but neither of them is willing to ruin the peaceful moment. Finally, when Troy notices Kelsi yawn for the fifth time in as many minutes, he glances down to see her eyes nearly closed in a blissful sleep.

"Kels." he whispers. "Sit up for a second, Playmaker, I'll go make up the guest room for you."

Her response is soft but distinct. "No."

He knows what she's implying but he also realizes that his parents may kill him if they wake up in the morning to find him sharing a bed with his girlfriend under their roof. "C'mon Kels," he encourages gently. "It's bedtime."

The agitated pout that graces her face is followed by another "No" and it melts his heart and breaks his resolve. Consequences be damned, they'd be sharing a bed tonight. He could only hope he'd live to see tomorrow after his parents found out.

Gently he eases her limp body off his chest and lays her down beside him under the covers. Running a hand through her hair to lull her the rest of the way to sleep, he places a whispery kiss against her forehead.

"Goodnight baby." he murmurs. "I missed you."

It takes all the willpower he possesses to bite back the other three words on his tongue. He'll save those for another day.

The next few days are a blur, filled with Christmas shopping, mother-daughter time, and the traditional trip to see the Albuquerque Christmas Parade. Before Kelsi knows what's happening it's Christmas Day. This would be a year of new traditions; with the Evans family gone to Paris on a winter vacation, Cassandra and Kelsi were spending the holiday with the Bolton family. They'd enjoyed a delicious meal together and now everyone was sitting in the living room chatting and basking in the joy of another fun holiday. Kelsi is talking to Lucille about Julliard when Troy pulls sits down behind her and pulls her close before dropping a small package into her lap.

"Present time!" he proclaims excitedly.

Kelsi turns her head to meet his eyes. "Who says I got you anything?" she teases.

She hears Jack laugh as a pout crosses Troy's features. "I think this one's a keeper, Luce." he says. "She knows how to knock down Troy's ego."

A chorus of laughter fills the room as Kelsi makes a spectacle of handing Troy a small package. He guides her hand to open hers first, watching closely as she tears back the colorful paper to reveal a hardbound journal with a pastel cover.

"It's a music book." he supplies. "I figure if you're going to be a world famous composer you'll need something to write your lyrics in."

It takes all her strength to hold back the tears pooling in her eyes as she turns to kiss him. She's never received such a thoughtful gift from someone other than her mother or Ryan and the sentiment touches the deepest part of her heart.

"My turn!" Troy squeals, clapping his hands like a five year-old and taking bringing Kelsi back from her jumbled thoughts. She watches as he tears back the paper and gingerly removes two objects from the small box. The look of pure joy on his face is enough to melt her heart.

"Oh my God!" he exclaims. "Lakers tickets! But how?"

"I figure if you're gonna be a basketball star someday you should learn from the best." Kelsi replies. "Maybe Kobe can help you refine your technique."

"You have the best girlfriend ever, Troy." Jack announces, earning a chuckle from the other adults in the room.

And, as he leans in to place a sound kiss on her lips, Troy realizes he couldn't agree more.

His Kelsi is one in a million.

* * *

The rest of the week passes in a flurry of activity, and soon the Wildcat gang is in preparation mode for their annual New Year's party. Just as they did for the Thanksgiving bash, Ryan and Sharpay shared hosting duties and turned the banquet room of Lava Springs into party central. A ping-pong table occupies one end of the room and a large beer pong table sits in another corner. As Troy walks in, with Kelsi on his arm, he's more than ready to enjoy the festivities. They share hugs, and mojito's, with Ryan, Sharpay, and Martha before Troy sets off to challenge Chad, Jason, and Zeke to a round of a beer pong. For her part, Kelsi spends time talking with Sharpay and Martha, who are intent on grilling her about her relationship with Troy.

"Has he said the L-word yet?" Martha inquires.

Kelsi averts her eyes, feeling a blush color her cheeks. "It's only been two weeks, guys." she implores. "I think we've got awhile yet."

Sharpay smirks. "Kelsi, that boy looks at you like you walk on water." she replies. "I'm surprised he didn't say it last time we were here for the Thanksgiving party."

Kelsi sighs, knowing she won't win this argument so she searches for a way to change the subject. Grinning smugly, she turns to face Sharpay.

"So Sharpay," she questions. "How's Zeke?"

Sharpay pales as her secret is finally exposed and stomps away, ending all talk of relationships and granting Kelsi the desired reprieve.

Mission accomplished.

Two hours, and countless rounds of beer pong later, Troy Bolton can barely stand on his own two feet. He'd lost track of the number of cups he'd drank from after number five and now the room was spinning at breakneck speed. By some miracle he's still able to recognize Kelsi as she chats with Martha by the bar. It takes all his strength and a good bit of divine intervention to reach her on the other side of the room, and when he finally does she greets him with a grin, still oblivious to the severity of his current state.

"Hi Kels." he slurs, attempting and failing miserably to move on to her lap. "How you?"

It takes every ounce of willpower in her body not to laugh at how adorable he looks. "How many did you have?" she asks, pulling him onto her lap and placing a kiss on his temple.

"Don't 'member." he says, reaching for her half-finished daiquiri.

"Uh uh." she scolds, taking his hand in her own to keep it from reaching again. "I think you've had enough for the both of us tonight, mister. It's time to go home."

He pouts but she's undeterred, practically dragging him over to where Ryan is standing to retrieve the key to their villa.

"Do you need help?" Ryan inquires, dropping a key into the hand that's not supporting Troy. "He looks dead on his feet."

Kelsi laughs, rolling her eyes as Troy starts humming a song only he can hear. "He is." she answers. "But I've got him…once I get him to lay down he'll be out like a light."

By the time they reach the villa, Troy is laughing hysterically at whatever alcohol-induced comedy is playing in his head and Kelsi's at a loss for how to quiet him. She'd dealt with this many times during phone calls after frat parties, but handling it in person was another matter. And, with a slight buzz herself, she's not sure she has the energy.

Leading him to the bed, Kelsi guides him to sit on the comforter. As he sways, she removes his shirt, jeans, and shoes and helps him under the covers.

"Time for bed, Troy." she says, using her best indoor voice and hoping he'll follow suit when he talks again.

"No bed." he says defiantly, a pout settling on his face. "Not tired."

She sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. "You," she says softly, kissing his nose. "need to sleep. Close your eyes."

He shakes his head wildly, fighting against the covers in an attempt to sit up. "No bed." he insists. "Kisses."

She grins, guiding him back down to the warm sheets. "You want kisses?" she questions playfully. "How many do you want?"

His response is almost lost in a slur but she catches it nonetheless. "A million."

Kelsi laughs, kissing his eyelids closed and ending her amorous effort with a peck to his lips. "There!" she proclaims. "All done. Goodnight, Troy."

His response dies on his lips as he surrenders to alcohol-induced sleep but she hears it anyway.

"Night, Kels…love you."

It's only a shame he won't remember in the morning.


	9. Three Little Words

**AN: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but blame grad school. But good news, I'm done now! In celebration of finishing school FOREVER, here's a new chapter. Jess, this is for you…couldn't have done it without you. Enjoy!**

Three Little Words

Troy Bolton feels like someone is taking a jackhammer to his brain. Peeling his eyes open, he notices that the world is still bathed in darkness. Memories of the previous hours are fuzzy, but the throbbing ache in his head and the queasiness in his stomach are unmistakable. He vaguely remembers a few games of beer pong with Chad, Jason and Zeke at the Evans' New Years party, but the rest of the night is lost in a black abyss of beer and vodka.

And at the moment he's cursing the mere invention of alcohol and the endless array of drinking games that always seemed to spring up at a Wildcat gathering. They were all evil.

With a sickening rumble Troy is reminded of why he is awake at this early hour. Despite the dizziness swimming in his head, he manages to run to the bathroom just in time for his stomach to reverse itself. He'd become a pro at holding his alcohol years ago, thanks in no small part to parties with the upperclassmen basketball players during his sophomore year, but tonight was one of the rare times when his body rebelled against the foreign liquid. It only takes a minute before Troy hears the shuffle of Kelsi's feet across the tile floor and soon she's kneeling beside him and rubbing soothing circles across his back. He barely has the strength to glance at her in appreciation.

"Hey," she whispers, though it still sounds like shouting to his overstimulated brain. "It's ok, I'm right here."

His response is nothing but a moan as he attempts to raise his head, only to be met by another wave of nausea.

Noticing the grimace etched on his face, she switches tactics and begins running her nimble fingers through his hair. To her relief, his body relaxes instantly and the retching subsides soon after.

"You ok now?" she inquires, "can you walk back to bed or do we need to wait a minute?"

His voice is hoarse when he responds and she has to strain to hear it. "Whole. Body. Hurts." He mumbles.

She chuckles softly, running her thumb across his cheek. "I know." she murmurs. "How many did you have, anyway?"

He doesn't answer, instead opting for the retort she should have known was coming. "Stupid Chad." he mumbles. "Stupid beer pong."

It takes every bit of willpower Kelsi possesses not to laugh. "Sure Troy." she laughs with a playful roll of her eyes, "blame the beer."

The pout that crosses his features nearly melts her heart. "C'mon" she encourages gently. "Let's go back to bed and I'll get you some Tylenol."

The walk back to the bedroom is slow and halting as Kelsi works to support Troy's body against her smaller frame. When they finally reach the bed, she lays him down gently and helps him under the covers just as she had done hours earlier.

"There." she proclaims, retrieving a Tylenol from her purse and watching a Troy downs it with one sip of water. "That should make you feel better."

His only response as she lays down to face him and wraps her arms around his torso is a muffled sigh.

"Hmph." he breathes out, wriggling closer so his head is resting just under her chin. "Still hurts."

Kelsi laughs, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Give it time." she admonishes gently. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

She's greeted by silence and it isn't long before she hears Troy's breathing even out as he finds his way back to dreamland. As she watches him sleep, Kelsi's mind drifts back to earlier in the evening when Troy, in his uninhibited state, had uttered those three little words. Words that had the power to change her life forever…if only she would let them.

Her mind is racing at a million miles per hour, replaying every moment in their relationship.

Their first kiss on her front porch when she was quite sure Troy was playing an evil trick on her.

The Evans' after Thanksgiving bash where she'd thrown caution to the wind and let her true feelings show.

Moments like right now, when they can forget school deadlines and rehearsal schedules and just be.

Moments of utter perfection.

Still, uncertainty is raging in Kelsi's mind. Why would Troy choose her? Are they rushing things by saying those sacred words only two months into the relationship? Will he go back to Gabriella when he realizes that Kelsi wasn't a "freaky genius girl" or a scholastic decathalon champion?

The thoughts terrify her but, as Troy pulls her closer in his sleep, she realizes that none of that matters.

Because deep down in her heart of hearts, Kelsi knows she loves him too.

* * *

When Kelsi wakes the next morning, Troy's head is still cocooned under her chin as he continues his peaceful slumber. Slipping free from his grasp she makes her way to the kitchen in search of a drink to soothe her dry throat. Filling two glasses with water and retrieving another Tylenol caplet from her purse, she returns to the bedroom. Glancing at the clock as she climbs back into bed, Kelsi notices that it's already half past ten.

"Troy" she coaxes, running a hand through his messy hair. "Wake up sleepyhead, it's late."

His only response is an agitated grunt, but he manages to pry one eye open to greet his girlfriend…and the blinding sunlight that made it feel like someone had taken a vice to his head.

At this moment he wants nothing more than to kill the person who invented vodka.

Noticing the pained look that crosses his features, Kelsi helps him to sit up before handing him the water and watching as he downs the medicine in one gulp.

"Hey you." she greets him, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Good morning."

Troy moans softly and slides quite awkwardly back into a laying down position.

"Too nauseous." he whispers, though his own voice sounds like it's been amplified by a bullhorn. "Have to lay back down."

Kelsi nods sympathetically before joining him once again under the comfort of the covers. As they lay facing each other, the room is bathed in silence. Even with his ability to think compromised by the throbbing in his head, Troy can tell that something is bothering his Playmaker.

"Kels," he asks softly. "What's the matter, you're awfully quiet this morning."

"I was just trying to be quiet." she says quietly. "I didn't want to make your headache worse."

"Kelsi Nielsen, don't lie to me." he warns. "What's bothering you, sweetheart?"

It's now or never…the moment that could ruin everything.

"Troy" she asks, suddenly finding the down comforter more interesting as she averts her eyes from his gaze. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

He shakes his head, suddenly feeling a tinge of guilt that he had let himself get so wasted. "No." he murmurs. "Did something happen?"

The way her body tenses makes his stomach fall to his feet and he suddenly wants to kill Chad for talking him into so many rounds of flip cup and beer pong. What had he done?

"Kels, it's ok." he assures her, reaching up to run a hand through her curls and feeling bile rise in his throat when she flinches slightly. "You can tell me…we need to talk about this."

The truth comes out in a flurry of words. "You told me you loved me." she blurts out, turning her head ever so slightly to take in his reaction.

For his part, Troy Bolton is suddenly much more sober. "What?" he asks, uncertainty clouding his eyes as he wracks his brain for any memory of that moment.

He wants to curse his memory for failing him.

His thoughts are interrupted as Kelsi finds the strength to continue. "When I was putting you to bed last night you were really drunk." she explains. "And after I kissed you goodnight you told me you loved me…and that scares the hell out of me, Troy."

He's taken aback by the sheer weight of her last statement. "Why are you so scared, Kels?" he questions.

It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts as all of her insecurities come crashing through her brain. "Because I…I'm afraid this is all too fast…and I still wonder when you're going to realize your mistake and go back to Gabriella."

Troy sighs, wondering what it will take for Kelsi to believe him when he reassures her that he's in this for the long haul…going back to Gabriella wasn't even an option at this point.

And it hadn't been since she'd ended the call on the morning after their big fight without so much as a goodbye.

"Kels," he whispers, turning his attention back to the frightened girl beside him. "look at me."

Raising her head slowly, Kelsi finds herself staring into the blue eyes she'd come to love so much as Troy begins to speak once again.

"Kelsi, stop torturing yourself." he scolds gently, reaching over to caress her cheek. "You don't have to worry about me going back to Gabi. I'm with you now, right where I want to be, ok?"

She nods, the sentiment doing wonders to calm her terrified heart, but she's still not sure when her mind will allow her to fully believe him.

"Kels, I'm sorry." he apologizes. "I was really out of it last night...but I still meant what I said. But I don't expect you to say it back unless you're ready."

Her voice is nothing but a whisper when she finally responds. "Ok. I'm sorry for freaking out on you…again."

Troy laughs, breaking the seriousness of the moment. "It's ok." he says. "The number one lesson here is never to let me play drink games with Chad ever again…too many possibilities for embarrassment."

It's Kelsi's turn to laugh as she watches the innocent expression dawn on his face. "Sure Troy, it's all Chad's fault."

A look of mock offense crosses his features. "Hey! No laughing!" he implores her. "And come here you!"

Any laughter in the room stops as Kelsi wriggles closer to Troy's warm body and allows him to hold her in a tight embrace. "Good morning, beautiful." he whispers, connecting their lips. "I. Love. You."

He punctuates each word with a soft kiss and Kelsi can't help but think that she's never heard a sweeter proclamation in her nineteen years of life.

And, as she allows herself to simply be held in the comfort of Troy's arms, Kelsi realizes that she's never loved him more than she does in this moment.

If only she had the courage to say the words.

* * *

It's nearly two in the afternoon by the time Troy's headache subsides enough to allow the couple to leave Lava Springs and make the short drive home. They end up at Kelsi's house, intent on spending as much time as possible together before leaving for their separate coasts in the morning. Chad had invited them to a small party that evening, but Kelsi had requested that they stay in and Troy was more than happy to oblige. Both knew that the upcoming semester would be filled with harder classes, longer rehearsals and…basketball season. It was the proverbial elephant in the room; a quick glance at Troy's game schedule told them that their next opportunity to see each other would be Spring Break in April.

A whole three months of nothing but phone calls, instant messaging, and Skype dates. Reality sucked and they were going to do everything they could to avoid it for as long as possible.

The rest of the day is spent cuddling on the couch with pizza and an endless pile of chick flicks playing in the background. Except for the occasional comment about whatever movie is playing, Troy and Kelsi exist mostly in silence. The past twenty-four hours represented a turning point in their relationship and neither was quite sure how to deal with it. Troy lets his kisses speak for him, turning every so often to place a soft kiss on Kelsi's cheek. For her part, Kelsi simply allows Troy to hold her as they become engrossed in movie plotlines.

As darkness dawns, the movie marathon moves upstairs to the comfort of Kelsi's room. They're stretched out side by side on the bed, a bowl of popcorn between them, as Wedding Crashers plays on the TV. It isn't long before Troy notices Kelsi's eyes beginning to droop as exhaustion takes over her small body. He guides her head so that it is resting on his chest, and wishes her sweet dreams with a kiss to her lips. Settling in to watch the rest of the movie, Troy can't help but how in the world he's gotten so lucky.

It's nearly midnight by the time Cassandra Nielsen arrives home from her shift at the hospital. The abandoned pizza box and soda cans are the first clue that her daughter and Troy had been here, but the otherwise silent house gives no indication of their current whereabouts. Making her way upstairs, Cassandra notices the faint light of the TV peeking out from under Kelsi's door. Opening it quietly and turning on the light so that she can say a proper goodnight to her daughter, Cassandra comes face to face with none other than her daughter's very startled boyfriend.

"Hi Mrs. Nielsen." he stammers, afraid that those may very well be his last words once Kelsi's mother has time to process the current situation. "I can ummm…leave if you want."

Deep down, the parental side of Cassandra Nielsen knows that she should ask Troy to leave, but the romantic in her finds the sight of her daughter sleeping peacefully in Troy's arms so adorable, she can't bring herself to lecture him.

Troy's tense body relaxes at the next words that leave her mouth. "It's ok, Troy." she reassures him. "If you move, she's going to wake up. And I know from experience never to wake a sleeping Kelsi if I don't have to."

Troy chuckles, pulling Kelsi closer as she moves slightly in her sleep. "I'll keep that in mind."

Cassandra laughs, flipping off the light switch as she prepares to leave the room. "Just give her a kiss for me," she asks. "and behave."

Troy nods, watching as the door closes with a soft thud. Gently, he guides Kelsi's body away from his chest and onto the sheets before making himself comfortable. He can't help but laugh at the small moan of discontent that leaves her lips at the loss of contact.

"Goodnight baby." he coos, brushing a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm really going to miss you."

Morning arrives to bring their ritual, one they both hate with the fire of a thousand suns. The routine was becoming all too familiar; short trips home filled with fun and laughter, only to be followed by trips to the airport to face the inevitable distance their current lives require. They had both said goodbye to their parents downstairs, with Kelsi and her mother only shedding a few tears. Troy had taken Kelsi's hand and lead her toward security, wiping away her tears with a promise that they would be home again soon. They both know they parent goodbyes were the easy part.

Troy's plane is scheduled to leave first, only a few minutes before Kelsi's is set to begin it's journey toward the East Coast. At the moment the couple is seated side by side at Troy's gate, hands tightly intertwined as they try to avoid the inevitable.

Kelsi finds the words that Troy refuses to speak for fear of upsetting her.

"I don't wanna go." she murmurs, averting her eyes to keep herself from tearing up again.

Troy hugs her close, kissing her hair. "I know, but you've got to go be a star." he encourages her. "We'll see each other soon, I promise."

Neither is ready to admit that 'soon' will now be measured in months instead of weeks.

A few more minutes pass before the boarding call comes for Troy's flight. He stands and pulls Kelsi up with him, refusing to break their embrace just yet.

"Call me when you land." he instructs her. "Have some sweet dreams on the plane."

"I will." she murmurs. "Kick ass in your game on Tuesday."

He grins, leaving her with a kiss before turning and beginning to walk toward the gate. She holds his hand as long as possible, and before the increasing distance threatens to separate their fingers, she calls for him one more time.

It's now or never.

"Hey Troy." she calls softly, hoping he'll hear her above the noise that surrounds them.

He turns as her voice meets his ears. "What is it, Playmaker?"

Kelsi pulls him close once again, looking up at him with the most adorable expression he's ever seen, a mix between confusion and pure adoration. Before he knows what's happening, she's on her tiptoes peppering his lips with whispery kisses. Her voice is so soft Troy has to strain to hear her against the background noise. "I. Love. You."

He swears he feels his heart melt inside his chest, and it takes every ounce of willpower he possesses not to take her hand and lead her out of the airport so they can start building a life in Albuquerque. Together.

Together…where basketball schedules, rehearsals, and distance can't separate them anymore.

Instead, they spend the next few minutes basking in the new revelation in the best way they know how given their current environment. The soft smack of their kisses is all that can be heard as they lose themselves in pure bliss.

Their perfect moment is interrupted when the second call comes for Troy's flight.

"You're going to miss your flight." she reminds him gently, though she makes no effort to disconnect their lips.

"Would it be wrong if I said I don't care?" he asks breathlessly between kisses. "Who needs school anyway?"

Kelsi laughs, finally finding the strength to pull away and smack his chest lightly. "Go." she admonishes, pointing a finger toward the gate.

He pouts and begins the short walk toward the gate agent who will accept his boarding pass. Turning briefly, he blows her a kiss, which she promptly returns with a grin.

For the first time since this ritual began all those months ago at Thanksgiving, as he makes his way down the jetway Troy is smiling.


End file.
